The Seduction of Kudou
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: KaiShin; When something is around long enough it, inevitably, becomes one of your most cherished things. //Sequel to Seduction of Kid//
1. Transmission

**Pairings: **KaiShin & ShinichiKid (Yes, that difference is necessary.)

**Warnings:** Sort-of Love triangle. If you've read The Seduction of Kid you know what to expect.

And now, presenting the sequel to **The Seduction of Kid**~!

* * *

**Transmission**

**words: 426**

* * *

Kaito sat back at his desk, hands clasped behind his head and a pencil dangling laconically between his lips. His eyes, rather than being focused on the board up front where his teacher was droning on about something, were focused out the windows as he pensively watched the clouds ramble by. It had been a good while since that _strange_ encounter on the rooftop with the small detective, and, yet, his mind still wandered back to it. He wished he'd been paying more attention to things so he, at least, had some idea what had _happened_.

He had, however, been too busy with problems of his own. Like the fact that Aoko had declared, in no uncertain terms, that, as soon as she was out of school, she was going to begin training to follow in her father's footsteps. Call him what you will, but Kaito rather thought that killed any hope of romantic attachment between them. Not because Kaito had anything against hanging around law enforcement, but because it would hurt her too much in the end, and, maybe, him too. It was just better to let it go in his opinion, than to chance irreparable damage to something they both cherished.

Oh well, they did well enough as friends anyway.

Then, of course, he'd found out through a transmission from one of his spy doves that his favorite little critic had up and _disappeared_. Word was he'd gone home. And here he'd been under the impression that things were going so _well_... Of course there was that strange riddle, and those even stranger happenings with the Mouri girl's kidnapping. It really had been pure luck that Kaito had been in the area, following a lead on that ring of jewel thieves Snake owned a premium membership card to.

He'd almost hoped the little brat would lead him into the thick of them, but whatever he'd run into there hadn't been related to his own problems.

Kaito had sulked for days after the small detective's disappearance, at least, until Aoko's yelling had gotten through to him, followed by the unexpected surprise of running into _Kudou Shinichi_ on that last heist.

Hakuba made a weird sound a few desks away and Kaito glanced over. The detective hadn't been paying attention in class as of late, and seemed to be absolutely _enthralled_ with something in the papers. Kaito barely glanced the things over but for his own heist information.

Absently making a mental note to pester Hakuba as soon as possible he focused on the clouds again.


	2. Weapon

**Weapon**

**words: 362**

* * *

As soon as the teacher exited the room Kaito vaulted his desk, right over the top of another person's head to land on _their_ desk, and proceeded to more or less leap frog his way across the room until he ended up on the desk behind the detective. Ignoring the disgruntled squawk of the desk's occupant, Kaito crouched down and dropped his crossed arms atop Hakuba's blonde head. "Soooo," he said, drawing the word out obnoxiously as he peered at the newspaper. "What'cha reading?"

"_Off_, Kuroba," Hakuba said with the same tone he would use on a particularly obstinate dog. Kaito grinned and leaned a little harder.

Craning over Hakuba to get a look at the article he found so interesting, Kaito ignored the detective's continued grumbling. Idly skimmed over it for anything interesting. Apparently, it was a continued series covering some massive take down that had happened not long ago.

It didn't seem too interesting, at least, until his eyes caught mention of some guy being taken out with a peculiar weapon: He'd had a vase kicked at him.

_That sounds like Tantei-kun's handy work_...

"Hey, is that about that brat who always shows up at the Kid heists? The one you mentioned a few times?" Kaito found himself asking.

"No," the voice growled back, heavily aggravated. Kaito ignored Hakuba's tone in favor reading the article more carefully. "It's about that Kudou detective from the Beika area. Apparently he's been working undercover for some months to take down a massive criminal organization."

Ah, well that made sense. Tantei-kun had been pretty close to Kudou from the intelligence Kaito had gathered. Kaito had always wondered if that's where the kid got his know-how from. Certainly wasn't getting it from that detective he had been staying with.

Still, the thought occurred, maybe he could get some information on the brat from Meitantei-san there. And, hey, if he got to snoop around that weird detective while he was at it Kaito wasn't going to protest. Well, the thought was there until Aoko grabbed his ear and hauled him from his perch, bellowing loud enough to deafen even him.


	3. Watch

**Watch**

**words: 292**

* * *

Kaito started his new pet project in between hanging out with Aoko, school, and planning out his next Kid heist. Frankly, he decided that his schedule was _way_ too busy for a teenager. Even a teenager who moonlighted as a mysterious gentleman thief. Still, that didn't put that much of a damper on Kaito's new hobby of Kudou-watching.

He supposed it would probably be considered stalking.

All the same, often times he could be found after school: A train ride over to Beika, then pick up the detective's trail and spend several hours observing his new foe. It wasn't easy, and Kaito couldn't say he was surprised. In fact, it kind of thrilled him. Meitantei-san was, in fact, very sensitive to being followed or watched. It took every ounce of Kaito's considerable skill to keep himself from being detected, and, even then, he sometimes wondered if Kudou was aware of him.

Like, right now for example, when he could _swear_ the other teenager had just paused at the side of a building with his female friend, looking in the window and using the reflection to watch _him_. Thank god he wasn't stupid enough to come over here without several disguises prepared.

Acting perfectly nonchalant Kaito yawned and flipped another page in the magazine he was reading. The next time he looked up Kudou and the Mouri girl had moved on.

Kaito shoved off the wall he was leaning against and headed toward the train station. No point in staying longer today, not with his prey already so aware of his presence. One did not agitate the mouse if they wanted it to go about its daily business as normal. He needed to go case out the sight of his next heist anyway.


	4. Duplicating

**Duplicating**

**words: 284**

* * *

This night had started out so well, too. He had so been looking to squaring off against Kudou and seeing if the Heisei Holmes would act like a normal detective this time.

He had not, however, been expecting this. In retrospect he should have seen it coming.

The detective's were clearly learning the art of duplicating themselves, because there were _three_ of them down there. Kaito could understand Hakuba being there. That's just what Hakuba did. He had not, however, been expecting Hattori Heiji. Though, to be completely honest, it didn't seem like he'd be dealing with him too much. Or Hakuba, for that matter. The two seemed more interested in snarling at each other over something.

It sounded like it involved streamers, and a particularly erotic statue. Oh, right... That heist where he'd last seen Tantei-kun. Kaito bit back a snicker.

Still, Kaito couldn't figure out how the Osakan detective had managed to arrive under his radar. Unless, of course, Kudou was more aware of his observation than even he had thought.

"Well played, Meitantei-san..." he murmured.

Oh well, time to get this show on the road. After all he hadn't spent the last several days giving more time over to setting up his tricks and traps in this maze of a house than indulging his new curiosity for nothing! Plus he was getting edgy staying in one place too long. Kudou was just standing there near the jewel case with a bored look on his face and, for some reason, that just set every nerve in his body on edge.

For once, Kaito truly understood his mother's complaint about how she was only really worried about him when he was quiet.


	5. Candle

**Candle**

**words: 334**

* * *

A short spat of chaos later found Kid crouched atop a living platform of officers who had just tried, unsuccessfully, to tackle him into the floor. As a result they'd found themselves stuck together with a fun mixture of something a little less viscous than super glue, but only _just_. Grinning cheerfully, Kaito glanced up to see the three detectives standing nearby.

None of them had been stupid enough to get caught up in the dogpile on the bandit game. Shame, really.

What he really wanted to know was where Kudou got off more or less ignoring him over there.

Well! Only one thing to do, really!

Vaulting off his pile of down task force members, and ignoring Nakamori's bellowing from the bottom of it, Kaito sprung for Hattori and Hakuba. Dropping a smoke bomb as their shouts of denial rang out, Kaito cackled in his head.

As the smoke cleared it revealed the pair of them duct taped together, back to back.

"Kid!" Hakuba snarled.

Hattori was swearing rather profusely. Kaito thought he might have even been learning something. It was always good to know his heists were educational!

"At least there isn't a naughty statue involved this time," he informed the pair serenely, as he watched Kudou from the corner of his eye. "Unless that's the problem? I'm sure I could find something in a pinch."

"NO!" the twin shouts rang out, sounding perfectly horrified.

Ow, that had almost deafened him. "Spoilsports..." Honestly, this wasn't even coming close to holding a candle against the heists when Tantei-kun had been around. Quite frankly, it sucked. "Now, you two stay here until you learn to get along~! You know how it is, kiss and make out!"

"Make _up_, Kid. Kiss and _make up_."

"Yes, that."

Ignoring Hattori's look of horrified disbelief and Hakuba's pained resignation, Kid heaved a dramatic sigh and turned to face Kudou with a grin. "And then there was one. Hello Meitantei-san~!"


	6. Aloe

**Aloe**

**words: 287**

* * *

Kudou grumbled something under his breath and sent him a side long glare, then shifted from the relaxed pose he'd been in. The detective glanced down, twisting back slightly, and caught something from out of Kaito's line of sight with his foot. It rolled forward and Kudou braced the sole of his shoe against it.

Oh, well, he hadn't noticed _that_ was there. Nice detective with the soccer ball.

He _really_ should have checked things more thoroughly. Stupid, foolish kaitou! Underestimating your new opponent... He hadn't done that since Tantei-kun, but at least Tantei-kun _looked_ harmless.

Kaito couldn't explain why he'd brushed _Kudou Shinichi_ off as _harmless_ though. There was no logical reason. It was almost like it had been instinct, or second nature, which made _no_ sense whatsoever.

Poker Face was still in place as he taunted, "I'm sorry, Meitantei-san! I'm afraid I didn't hear you, you're going to have to say that again."

"I said," Kudou growled. "_Don't_ call me that."

The detective's head came up, spearing him with a glare so hot Kaito was sure he was going to end up with a sunburn. The gibbering insane (Er, more insane) part of his mind absently hoped his mother had Aloe Vera lotion at home.

"Call you what? Meitantei-san?" his mouth asked. Really, this was baffling! It was what he was, wasn't it?

The soccer ball that quite nearly took his head off told him otherwise. Yay, reflexes! Rolling back to his feet Kaito used another smoke bomb to pop into existence right in front of the angry detective.

Grinning at him from the shadow his hat brim provided he drawled, "My, my! What a spoiled little princess you are!"


	7. Ball

**Ball**

**words: 353**

* * *

Kudou was giving him the _strangest _look. A look that, for some reason, reminded him of Aoko. It was that look like Kudou didn't know whether to strangle Kaito, or hope the floor swallowed him, Kudou, up.

And, was it just him, or was Kudou blushing? Annoyed mortification seemed to be the choice emotion of the day then. Behind him he could hear the snickers starting to kick in, which quickly degenerated into full out laughter on Tantei-han's part. Was that badly disguised chuckles from Hakuba?

That was pretty bad, when even _Hakuba_ was laughing at you. Hakuba was one of the funniest things in the known universe, without even adding Kaito, or Kid, to the mix in Kaito's not so humble opinion.

Kaito was completely unrepentant, and, going by Kudou's continued silence, his target was still trying to work out how to react. He'd just save him the trouble. Taking another step forward Kaito allowed his grin to widen, "Forgive me, I hadn't realized I'd so offended you, your highness. Never let it be said that a gentlemen is remiss in his duties to properly greet a lady."

With that he bowed gallantly, plucking up the detective's limp hand to brush a kiss over his knuckles, all the while he gleefully stared up at him with mischievous violet eyes. Kudou just stood there, gaping at him, and, if he wasn't mistaken, flushed quite vividly. It was one of the most priceless moments Kaito had ever had. The poor detective really wasn't on the ball today, was he? Though he couldn't imagine why...

Between the lot dying of laughter behind him, and Kudou's confounded distraction it wasn't hard to snag the jewel, even as he straightened from his sweeping gesture, then disappear in a puff of smoke and reappear near the door. Holding up the jewel in one gloved hand, he winked at the dumbfounded and laughing lot, "Thank you for your cooperation, you were all wonderful tonight!"

Parting shot had, Kaito ducked out of the room and made to disappear, and, of course, see who would come after him first.


	8. Critic

**Critic**

**words: 378**

* * *

Arms tossed up, his hands clasped behind his head, Kaito tuned out the sounds of Keiko and Aoko arguing over the heist that had just happened. He thought it was immensely ironic that Aoko had conned him into holding her Anti-Kid signs while she waved her arms to make her point. He did his best to hide the message by angling the signs so that the side with the writing was toward his back.

No one had managed to catch up with him, and he'd even loitered a bit. He just couldn't understand _why_ not. Kudou hadn't even been stuck, or tied down after all. It just didn't make any sense at all!

Absently scanning the crowd with half lidded eyes, and a pout firmly in place, Kaito decided that being part of the crowd was just plain boring. Particularly when he was being ignored. He was just beginning to consider the idea of causing a little chaos when a knot of teenage girls moved aside and his gaze locked on the image of his current most baffling rival.

Kudou Shinichi stood among the faceless crowd, beside Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, shoulders slumped as he glared at the ground, looking sulky. The Mouri girl elbowed him, a mischievous light in every inch of her expression. Even Suzuki was looking amused, her hands clamped over her mouth to stifle her giggles while her eyes danced.

The Mouri girl said something, and Kudou's scowl deepened arms lifting as he shrugged her off in a huff that only made her laugh more. Kaito didn't think, even in the past couple of weeks he'd spent observing the other teenager, that he'd seen Kudou looking so unlike the consummate critic. It was _surreal_ to say the least.

Then, sharp blue eyes jerked up to scan the crowd. Kaito froze for a second as Kudou's gaze landed right on him for several heartbeats then skipped away again. A sudden tugging on his arm brought him back out of the strange little moment.

"Kaito!"

"What? Sorry, Aoko, I spaced off."

"I noticed! Now come on, I want to go see Tou-chan, and make sure that stupid thief didn't do anything horrible to him!"

"Alright, alright! Don't yank my arm off!"


	9. Hedgehog

**Hedgehog**

**words: 410**

* * *

For the last few days Kaito had been looking for an excuse to 'run into' Kudou. Watching the baffling detective was no longer providing him with enough information to slack his thirst for knowledge. Unfortunately, the universe didn't seem too keen on the idea of aligning the planets properly and allowing the meeting to come to pass.

Kudou, it seemed, was laying low. Kaito didn't really blame him, even if he was amused as hell. The entire world seemed to know about that embarrassing little debacle at the last heist. As the reports on the heist were putting it 'Kid had broken code and re-nicknamed one of his detectives.'

Kaito didn't know what was funnier: The fact that the papers call them _his_ detectives, or that they were familiar with his nicknaming procedures. In reality he hadn't exactly thought of changing the nickname, but in the end it really did suit, and, it _was_ a very Kid thing to do. He couldn't help but wonder what the detective would do when he realized he was stuck being called Princess from now on.

All that aside, another failed day at finding said detective in his usual haunts lead Kaito to _En Passant_. The little diner/cafe, with its knight chess piece sign, was one of his favorite stops here in the Beika area, and he stopped in as often as possible. (Even if it meant dragging along one of 'his detectives'.)

Ambling inside he stopped in surprise at the sight of his quarry sitting at one of the tables with an array of manila folders and other papers spread around him. A cup of coffee sat, steaming faintly, at Kudou's elbow. It would just figure that he'd appear in the last place Kaito thought to look, when he _wasn't_ looking.

Oh well, he was best at improvising anyway.

Wandering over he stopped beside the detective, and, not even waiting for him to acknowledge him said, "Hey, you're that guy from the Kid heist the other night. I saw you in the crowds."

Kudou looked up then, shoulders tense and a narrow eyed look of annoyance on his face and replied, acidly, "That could be anyone."

Grinning easily Kaito slid into the seat across from the detective. Kudou reminded him of a prickly little hedgehog that one had to tempt and tickle out of their spiny little ball. "No, I don't think so. I'm sure I'd remember someone like you."


	10. Spring

**Spring**

**words: 305**

* * *

Curious though he was, Kaito refrained from looking at the papers Kudou was pouring over. Though, after seeing what looked like the hand of a dead body in the corner of a picture that had, momentarily, poked out from beneath a sheet of paper, Kaito was pretty sure he didn't, in fact, want to know.

"Kuroba-kun!" a cheerful voice greeted him. Kaito looked up at one of the young waitresses.

Grinning cheekily he produced a vivid yellow rose which he presented to the woman, "How are you doing Fujioka-san?"

Laughing happily, the young woman took the flower and tucked it into the neat bun she had her hair up in. "I'm doing great, but I haven't seen you in a few weeks. We've missed your presence." Then, all laughing good cheer aside she asked, "Your usual today?"

"No, I think I'll just have a hot chocolate for now."

As Fujioka moved off Kaito noticed that Kudou was giving his hand a peculiar, intent, look. Oh, right, he'd just done magic in front of the detective. Silly him. Grinning wider he asked, "What's the matter? Want a flower too?"

Kudou started abruptly at the fact that he was being addressed, and gave him an owlish look before the words sunk in. With a disdainful snort the detective said, "Contrary to current popular belief, I am not, in fact, girly."

"That can be fixed," Kaito pointed out cheekily, and, with a snap, made a pink rose appear in his fingers. Reaching over the table he tucked the flower behind the cranky detective's ear, then sat back smirking. "There, now you have a touch of spring color. I think it suits you."

Kudou was looking at him like he wished he'd drop dead, and, oddly, it made Kaito's day.


	11. Blame

**Blame**

**words: 384**

* * *

"So," Kaito said, cheer unaffected by the fact that Kudou Shinichi was, apparently, a very poor conversationalist. "My name's Kuroba Kaito." Absently he shuffled the deck of cards he pulled out, arcing them between his hands and enjoying the rhythmic flutter of the cards as they passed over his fingers. Kudou was doing his very best to ignore him. "Not going to tell me your name? Ah, well... I shall simply have to divine it."

Without a care to the other teenager's thoughts on the matter Kaito leaned forward and spread the cards in a line across the detective's papers. Kudou made an annoyed sound but Kaito simply grinned. "Pick a card?"

Kudou sent a pointed look at the pink rose where it lay, surrounded by golden sunlight pooling through the window, forgotten to the side, as if to say 'I'm ignoring that, I'm going to ignore this too.'

Kaito's grin widened persistently. "Come on~! Pick a card, it won't hurt any."

"If I do will you leave me alone?"

"Of course not, but at least I'm honest."

Rolling his eyes, but quirking a slight smile in spite of himself, the detective reached out and pulled a card out of the group, then blinked at it. Kaito reached out and took it from him to peer at the Kanji that had 'mysteriously' appeared on the face. "Kudou Shinichi, huh? Guess I'm in celebrity presence!"

Kudou snorted. "Are you some sort of stalker?"

Startled slightly by the oddly familiar question, Kaito laughed the strangeness away with an airy wave of his hand. "I'm just a magician."

The detective sat back, peering at him curiously now, and Kaito wondered if anyone would blame him if he began to get nervous. Had he overplayed his hand? "You said you saw me at the Kid heist the other night?"

"Yeah, my friend was making me hold her anti-Kid signs."

Those calculating eyes seemed to be picking through his memories before Kudou nodded, and said in a faintly accusing tone, "I remember. You were staring."

Laughter bubbled up, and Kaito let it have free reign. "You're a very interesting person to stare at," he retorted impishly, enjoying the slightly bemused expression he got in response.


	12. Atmosphere

**Atmosphere**

**words: 514**

* * *

"This is a pretty flower," Ran said somewhere behind him. Shinichi didn't need to turn to know she was examining that stupid pink rose he'd kept for some reason. He'd put it in a coffee mug of water (What kind of idiot carried _real_ roses around with him, anyway?) since he couldn't be bothered to hunt up a vase, and the mug had been sitting out on the counter after he'd washed it at some point. "Did your mysterious man give it to you?"

Shinichi didn't wince at the impish croon in his best friend's voice. Doing so, he had learned, was like spilling chum in shark infested water. "No. Some weird guy I met when I was out."

Some weird guy named Kuroba Kaito who had managed to weasel Shinichi's cell number out of him, and an agreement that they would hang out again. Apparently Shinichi's participation in making friends wasn't strictly necessary. Not that he disliked Kuroba, but there was definitely something weird there.

"You mean while you were hiding where ever it is you go hide when you want to be alone," Ran corrected. "That's going to burn if you don't watch it."

Giving a hiss of annoyance Shinichi tore his mind away from the odd, but pleasant, meeting earlier in the day to save the food he was cooking. Ran hadn't wanted to let him, saying she was a better cook (she was), but Shinichi hadn't had to cook for ages and he was afraid he was getting rusty.

Learning to cook had been pure self defense. His parent's wouldn't have left him on his own as soon as they had if he couldn't take care of himself (Given there was take out, but Shinichi refused to be like a certain idiot he knew.), and, quite frankly, Shinichi didn't think he could have stood his parents much longer. He loved them, of course, but still!

His parents were _insane_.

"So, now you have random guys giving you flowers..." Ran mused, peering curiously at the pink bloom. "What did you say to him?"

She was sounding extremely amused in a way that Shinichi didn't like one bit. "I asked him if he was a stalker." At the sound of a loud thump, followed by muffled snickers Shinichi glared over his shoulder at the girl. "What?! It's a perfectly viable question with how he introduced himself, and considering the people I keep running into..."

Still laughing Ran said, "Shinichi, you're my best friend but...you are one of the most socially inept, and oblivious people I have ever known."

He didn't know whether to be scandalized or agree with her. He decided to do nothing.

"Are you going to meet with him again?"

A suspicious atmosphere settled around him at Ran's innocent question. "Possibly. Why?"

"I want to meet him."

"_Why_?"

The answer, more laughter, made his stomach churn. Whatever was going through her mind, he'd probably never know. Sometimes, Shinichi _really_ regretted the women (and girls) he knew.


	13. Purity

**Purity**

**words: 156**

* * *

Aoko watched Kaito, walking ahead of her with his hands clasped behind his head as he bantered with Hakuba. Things had changed lately, and Aoko had been so confused at first. She could still remember when it really struck her.

Kaito always used to give her red roses.

One day he'd shown up and presented her with a white one, and Keiko had been all giggles telling her how it probably meant Kaito was about to get serious in his pursuit. Aoko had told her she was being silly, even if she silently, kind of, hoped Keiko was right. She'd gone and looked up flower meanings just to see what Keiko was babbling about.

White roses meant purity, innocence, but also marriage, new beginnings, and remembrance. Aoko wondered which one Kaito meant, because it was obvious what Keiko thought.

The next day, however, Aoko had been given her answer.

Kaito only gave her yellow roses now.


	14. Chest

**Chest**

**words: 191**

* * *

"I'm coming with, BaKaito, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Aoko hollered at close range, poking him pointedly in the chest.

Kaito stared at her, and tried not to wince as her decibel level made his eardrums throb uncomfortably. "Okay, okay, I don't see why you want to, but fine."

"You're always busy anymore," Aoko pouted. "I thought we were friends!"

The teenage magician's face softened slightly, and he grinned. "We _are_ friends Aoko."

"Always?"

"Absolutely. Now come on, I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Him who?" She hadn't known Kaito was going to meet with someone, just that he was leaving her behind _again_. He seemed to be spending so much time off doing something lately and he would never tell her what.

"I ran into a guy that I saw at the Kid heist the other day and we got to talking."

"He isn't another Kid fan is he?"

For some reason, her question made Kaito laugh really hard, at last he said, "No, I really don't think you have to worry about that."


	15. Exclude

**Exclude**

**words: 216**

* * *

Aoko watched the pair her head tilted just slightly, and her face twisted into a slight expression of bafflement. Across from her, on the other side of the two boys, a girl, who looked an awful lot like her, watched them as well. She, however, looked more amused than confused.

She didn't think it was the boys' intention to exclude them, but as soon as they'd started talking to each other it was almost like she and that other girl had been completely forgotten. Even if they had been talking to her, Aoko didn't think she would have been able to keep up.

They were talking about things that were way over her head. She didn't think she was dim. Aoko was very bright, but the speed at which these two were talking about things, and the things they discussed in and of themselves...

Aoko shook her head in bemusement.

Then, straightening her spine she marched forward, shoving Kaito out of her way with a yelp (he deserved it, really), and bowed politely to the other girl, "I'm Nakamori Aoko."

The girl looked at her with bright laughing eyes that said she fully understood Aoko's annoyance, and returned the gesture. "I'm Mouri Ran."

Aoko personally thought this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/N: **Start praying that my productivity doesn't die completely. I'm spending several days starting yesterday watching the awesome charity fundraiser from desertbus(dot)org which is quite possibly the coolest fundraiser ever and you should check it out. Now that I'm done pimping I'm going to go and try to write while watching the LRR crew.


	16. Anatomy

**Anatomy**

**words: 286**

* * *

"They'd make a good couple wouldn't they?" Mouri-chan whispered to her. Aoko very nearly dropped her cup, and almost missed what the other girl said next. "It's such a shame..."

Whatever was a shame, Aoko didn't find out. Fumbling with the plastic cup she clutched, Aoko tried to gather her scrambling mind back into place. Mouri-chan _couldn't_ mean... She'd thought that Mouri-chan and Kudou-kun, they acted like, but so did she and Kaito, and...

Aoko stared wide eyed at the two boys across from her. Kaito was trying to explain to Kudou-kun _why_ explaining the methods behind the magic tricks he pulled was so bad: How it ruined the magic for everyone, and how the point of magic tricks was to enjoy the fantasy and possibility if only for a moment.

Kudou-kun didn't seem to understand. He reminded her of Hakuba-kun, but where Hakuba-kun was calm, controlled, and laid back, Kudou-kun seemed coiled and ready to react at any moment. He always seemed to have a quick answer.

Opening her eyes– in a more proverbial sense –Aoko allowed herself to dissect the anatomy of the pairs interaction, trying to see what Mouri-chan saw. She looked at the way Kaito, unconsciously, leaned in closer than he needed to as he tried to make his point, and how his eyes and face were alight as he explained. She didn't know much about Kudou-kun, but he seemed amused by Kaito's antics.

When the four of them parted ways, and Kaito, laughingly, presented Kudou-kun with a pink rose Aoko tucked the information away. She remained quiet all the way home much to Kaito's confusion.

She wondered if she ought to tell him what she'd come to understand.


	17. Cue

**Cue**

**words: 225**

* * *

Another day, and Kaito found himself, once more, in Beika, drawn by the inexorable curiosity that Kudou Shinichi presented. They were sitting on a bench, the traffic rushing by in hushed roars while Kaito twisted open the cap on the bottle of water he'd just bought from a nearby convenience store. Kudou was looking a bit annoyed, hassled really, but it wasn't Kaito's fault for once.

They'd been talking about his case record after Kaito had asked about his detective work.

"You're kidding," Kaito asked, unable to believe it.

"Not at all," Shinichi huffed. "We were there for maybe a half an hour, Ran had just gotten up to go to the bathroom so I was alone. The movie was awful so I wasn't really paying attention to it, mostly watching this snotty little brat throwing popcorn at the annoying girl in front of him, and then someone died."

"And then someone died?"

"Yes, just like that. That's how it always happens."

Kaito snorted slightly, grinning in a lopsided manner, "It can't _always_ happen."

And then, as if on cue, someone died. Shinichi shot him a pointed 'I told you so' look as he stood up and headed toward the new dead body decorating the crosswalk up the street where a crowd of people were screaming. Kaito merely gaped.


	18. Vast

**Vast**

**words: 237**

* * *

Kaito bounced his knee absently. His eyes, staring toward the front of the classroom, were unfocused. So far, no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get Kudou to talk about Conan. He'd even tried talking to Kudou _and_ Mouri when Mouri had made passing mention of the boy during one of the times she was around.

Mouri had enjoyed talking about her small, former, charge, but Kudou had been strangely quiet on the subject.

The teacher fired off a question to him, and Kaito answered automatically, well aware of what he needed to know to keep his grades from falling behind. He'd worked everything out, had it down to a fine art, really.

There was something wrong with the way Kudou responded to the subject of Edogawa Conan, a vast difference between then, and everything else. For once in his life Kaito wished he could fit into the mind scape of a detective. It wasn't his place to understand these little deviations of behavior. He could imitate them, but that didn't mean Kaito always understood what they meant.

Still, no matter how frustrating Kudou was, he continued to be drawn back to talk to him time and again, like there was the taste of an answer, like he already had a clue. He had no idea why that could be, he didn't have any clues... did he?

Ew, he was starting to feel all detective-y.

* * *

**ADVERT:** Hey all, just letting you know that myself, Sama (Dragon-sama and/or Starling), Sera (Flippant Wisdom), and our friend Spell have set up a couple of communities.

C2: http//fanficion(dot)net/community/Mirror_Complex_A_KaiShin_KaiCon_Fan_Community/76055/

and, more importantly, the brand new Livejournal community where, hopefully, we'll have lots of fun events and challenges in the future:

http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)mirrorcomplex(slash)profile


	19. Lonely

**Lonely**

**words: 376**

* * *

Pouring over the blueprints for the building he'd targeted for his next heist was never easy. He had to be careful that no one saw them, and, while he was almost positive his mother was aware of his nighttime excursions, he still didn't want her to stumble across him in the middle of it. Better to leave her as out of the loop as possible.

Still, things had felt more lonely than usual lately.

He didn't understand why, but maybe it was because he was still adjusting to the fact that the little detective that had provided him with such an amusing challenge had blown out his life as fast as he'd come. Sighing, Kaito sat back and tossed his pen down on the table with a clatter.

Kudou... He'd had such high hopes that the great Kudou Shinichi would fill the little detective's place, prove as good a challenge, if not better, but that was failing. Instead, all he'd found was a mystery, a riddle, an enigma. Ever since that rooftop meeting...

Bundling up his papers, knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate anymore tonight, Kaito went back to his room, stowing the things away before flopping down on his bed. Something caught his attention from the corner of his eye: A book sat there, completely unobtrusive. Reaching over, the young thief picked it up.

Holding it above his face Kaito studied the Holmes novel. He hadn't noticed before, but it was worn, the dust cover split in places, and, as he absently let it fall open, the glue in the spine gave a small crack. Checking the pages absently, he almost hoped to find a name, but there was none. Still, the book was obviously well loved. He flipped through it, page to page, and saw no stains or undue creases.

How odd.

Closing it again he read the title aloud, "The Adventure of the Final Problem..."

That still sounded horribly like a _The End_.

With no small amount of trepidation Kaito opened the book to the first page and, for the first time in his life, began to read a detective novel.

Sometime later he was startled out of his focus on the book when his mother called him down to eat.


	20. Sonnet

**Sonnet**

**words: 232**

* * *

He'd finished the book, read about how Sherlock Holmes died with his rival, Moriarty, at the falls. Kaito couldn't help but wonder what the _point_ of giving him _that _specific book was. He never bothered to think there wasn't a point. For a normal six year old it could have just been a favorite, but Edogawa Conan wasn't a normal six year old; never had been, never would be. Kaito had long ago stopped even thinking of him as a child. All he saw was the brilliant mind, a confusing enigma wrapped in improper packaging.

That six year old form never seemed to mesh with what that intelligent mind projected. Kaito had always experienced an odd sense of deja vu and vertigo when he'd conversed with his little Tantei-kun.

Right now, he could probably write a sonnet on all the squirming strange feelings writhing in the pit of his stomach. Whatever Tantei-kun had been trying to say, he knew the clue lay within that novel.

Kaito's white gloved hand tightened around the small watch he held, before slipping the object into a pocket. With his other hand he pulled the white top hat's brim a little lower over his oddly grim face.

He didn't want to think about the implications.

Kuroba Kaito couldn't, with good reason, question Kudou Shinichi about Edogawa Conan, but Kid _could_.

Kaitou Kid set his heist in motion.


	21. Identity

**Identity**

**words: 306**

* * *

Something was different. Shinichi knew it, Hakuba knew it, Nakamori and the rest of the task force _knew_ it. Something was very, very different about tonight's heist. Kid was, for lack of better terms, far more _focused_ than usual. Hakuba had gone down within seconds of the heist's start time, and most of the task force had followed.

The thief had grabbed the jewel and left, almost _beckoning_ Shinichi to follow, so follow he had. Confused, but determined he'd followed Kid into the depths of the building. The chase had brought them here: A dark, isolated section of the building with only a few glittering streamers of light penetrating the darkness. Kid stood before him, unmoving, the heavy folds of his cape settled around him.

Slowly the thief turned, holding up something that flickered in the slight light. It wasn't the glitter of the priceless jewel, though, no... that was plastic.

It only took a split second for Shinichi to recognize the watch he'd given to the thief that night, weeks upon weeks ago.

Had Kid figured out his identity?

"What," Kid asked, there was a strange lilt to his voice that Shinichi couldn't identify. "happened to Edogawa Conan?"

No banter? No names? Just a straight forward question. Shinichi's eyes caught on the dangling watch as it shifted back and forth, light reflecting off the plastic in dull glimpses. Swallowing, wetting his lips, and feeling unaccountably nervous, he said, "He went home."

Kid's head turned slightly to regard him, monocle flashing, and in a whirl of white fabric Shinichi found himself trapped between a wall and the white clad thief. Something clapped against the wall by his ear, a little plastic sound, as Kid braced his hands to either side of his head. Shinichi stared, in wide eyed surprise, at the looming thief.


	22. Ponder

**Ponder**

**words: 456**

* * *

The brim of Kid's top hat brushed against Shinichi's fringe, and the detective gave a slight start as he realized just _how_ close Kid was leaning in. Immediately a heavy flush suffused his face, and his already stalling mind plummeted into dead silence for a few seconds before rebooting in a tumbling mess of thought.

"He went home?" Kid parroted, but Shinichi couldn't really hear him over the rush of his own blood in his ears, and the tireless squawk of his own rebelling mind. He'd officially hit _panic_ at this point, his mind hooking onto an idea and took off running with it, cackling gleefully.

No! No no no, he _really_ didn't need to be thinking about how it almost seemed like Kid might kiss him right then, or how close the thief really was. One of Shinichi's hands flew up, clamping over his mouth, fingers digging into his cheek, as he stared, with wide blue eyes, at the thief. The shadows were thick around Kid's face, but he could still see his lips moving as he spoke, even if he wasn't hearing a word Kid said.

For his part, Kid blinked in baffled confusion at the look on the detective's face, "Hey, Princess? You alright?"

Shinichi blinked dazedly. Kid leaned in closer, peering into the detective's slightly glassy eyes, and, in that moment, Shinichi panicked. Reaching out with his other hand, in an attempt to shove Kid's arm out of the way, his fingers caught on the watch and, without really think about it, Shinichi's finger hit the button.

Kid's eyes widened briefly, before the thief slumped forward, body falling heavily against Shinichi and dragging them both to the floor. Kid was just heavy, his knees hadn't been turned to mush just because his brain was spinning away with lovely, wanton, possibilities, really.

Giving an undignified squeak that Shinichi would, for the rest of his life, deny had ever happened, he shoved Kid off of him and scrambled backwards, crab-like. Staring in wide eyed shock at the thief that lay slumped, unconscious, on the floor Shinichi didn't stay to ponder what had just occurred, just shoved himself up and made a stumbling run for the door.

He had just _darted Kid_! _DARTED_ _**KID**_! While his his brain quickly collapsed in on itself to babble about how bad this was, another clinical part wondered why he was so out of sorts over something like this when he'd faced down a huge criminal organization without blinking.

Shinichi kindly told that part of him to shut up, and join the rest of his mind in shocked gibbering.

It never did occur to him to unmask the thief. This... this wasn't part of the game somehow.

* * *

**Omake**

**words: 160**

**by Dragon-sama and/or Starling & White Mage Koorii**

* * *

"Ran! What do I do?!"

"And hello to you too. Is this about your mystery man?"

"Don't _call_ it that!"

"And how exactly did you screw up this time?"

"Oi!"

"Are you saying you didn't screw up?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Okay. Calm down, Shinichi. Explain from the beginning."

"Right, right... He was there, and really close, and like..."

"You thought he was going to kiss you?" Ran translated patiently. She'd never seen Shinichi like this before, he was giving her this panicked, wide eyed, look that made her want to start laughing, really, really hard.

He nodded dumbly, "But I..." he waved his hand.

"You panicked."

"Yeah, and I k-kind of..."

Ran paused, thought about it, then asked suspiciously, "Did you just leave him laying there?" At his wince she heaved a loud sigh. "...I can't even begin to list all the things wrong with you."


	23. Panda

**Panda**

**words: 442**

* * *

Kaito was running through a misty field chasing his Kid hat. It had sprouted wings and decided to fly off on its own after telling him he wasn't looking for the jewel fast enough. He needed it back or they'd be able to see who he was. However, as he was giving chase he tripped over something, and fell flat on his face in the sun warmed grass. Rolling onto his back Kaito stared up at the pastel sky, and watched watercolor clouds drift by.

After a few moments he became aware of something crunching nearby and sat up. Looking over Kaito discovered that he'd tripped over a very small panda. "Have you seen my hat?" he asked it. "It flew this way."

The panda sat up, and gave him a very flat stare before responding, "Hats don't fly."

Kaito thought this was rather reasonable. "I'll tell it that when I catch it." Then he pointed out, "You're a very small panda."

"But I'll grow," the panda said, then went back to crunching on bamboo.

That was also rather reasonable. It was a very logical panda. He decided he rather liked it. "Yes," Kaito agreed at length. "Because things change."

Kaito levered himself into a sitting position with a low groan, gloved hand slipping slightly against the tiled floor. Why had he been dreaming about a talking panda of all things? Squinting around he came to the realization that he was laying on a nicely polished floor, and his hat had rolled a few feet away when he'd fallen. Racking his brain to remember what happened he quickly recalled his strange confrontation with Kudou.

Unless he'd developed a sudden case of narcolepsy– which would have made his heists rather interesting –then Shinichi had _darted_ him! How had he even known how to work the watch?!

Shoving himself back to his feet, Kaito carefully felt around until he found the thin, nearly invisible, dart and pulled it free. Giving it a glare he dusted off his pants, and ambled over to pick up his top hat and put it back on his head. Collecting the dropped watch as well, which he pocketed, Kaito decided he was _very_ glad he didn't have school tomorrow. Despite his impromptu nap he was still tired as hell.

Suddenly freezing he went over the last several moments again and, realized, with baffled certainty, that Kudou hadn't unmasked him; nor was he surrounded by police, or waking up in a jail cell.

What the hell was that detective playing at anyway?!

Shoving the thought aside he concentrated on getting home.


	24. Plaster

**Plaster**

**words: 270**

* * *

Kaito dropped into the chair at Shinichi's usual table at _En Passant_. He'd notice in the short time he'd been friends with the detective that Shinichi seemed to make a habit of visiting the place when he was feeling a particular need to avoid the rest of the world. Shinichi didn't even look up at him as he joined him.

What did _he_ have to be cranky about? _Kaito_ was the one who'd been darted! The bad part was that he couldn't even _show_ how miffed he was about that.

Sometimes he hated the cover being an internationally wanted criminal warranted.

When Fujioka-san asked for his order, he did ask for his usual this time. He needed all the chocolate he could possibly get today. Shinichi's eyes flickered upward at that point, but he continued to remain silent. Only once Kaito had eaten his way through several bites of his favorite Death-by-chocolate cream pie with chocolate whipped topping and drizzled chocolate– and chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, all the chocolate a person could plaster on a slice of pie –did he say something, "Did you go to the Kid heist last night?"

He knew, of course, but maybe if he asked he'd be able to learn what the detective had been thinking. Or it could just be that he was feeling cranky and wanted to annoy Kudou. After all, it was _all_ Kudou's fault.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kudou snapped waspishly.

The words tumbled out before Kaito could stop them, and he could only blame it on his annoyance, "You really are such a _Princess_."


	25. Sweep

**Sweep**

**words: 224**

* * *

"What did you just call me?" Kudou asked, eyes narrowing.

Whoops.

Backpedaling a bit, Kaito coughed, and shrugged. "Everyone knows about that, about what Kid calls you." To make his point Kaito indicated the area, and, indeed, the world, with a sweep of his hand.

"Well, don't," Shinichi growled. "It's annoying."

"Aww, but I think it's so fitting, Princess!"

Then, drily, Kudou asked, "Does that make you the Jester?"

"You think so lowly of me!" Kaito whined. How odd... They'd had perfectly nice conversations before, but there was something familiar about this sort of banter, something that reminded him of another time.

"Very lowly," Shinichi agreed. "So lowly you don't even register on my scale of things to be annoyed at."

Perking up, Kaito leaned forward and cooed, "Aww, then that means you _like_ me!"

"What? No! I am completely indifferent to your existence!"

"Nah uh, you said I'm not annoying, therefore that means you like me!"

"Your logic makes no sense!"

"Does to me, and that's all that counts."As Kaito watched the detective sputter indignantly, he realized that his day had gotten a whole lot better all of a sudden. So, grinning wickedly over his cup of hot cocoa he added, "And, you're still a Princess."

"Kuroba!"


	26. Mangle

**Mangle**

**words: 370**

* * *

Oh joy, another day at school.

"You continue to thoroughly mangle all expectations I have of you." Hakuba's voice popped the happy little bubble of Kaito's day dream about another bantering match with Shinichi.

Blinking blankly at Hakuba he asked, quite intelligently, "Huh?"

Hakuba reached over and tugged a book laying on Kaito's desk out from under a half open notebook. "Reading Holmes now, Kuroba-kun? Planning to masquerade as a detective?"

Kaito blinked in surprise. He hadn't even meant to pick that up! It must have gotten caught among his other school things.

"Not exactly the best book to begin with though," Hakuba murmured. "Considering Holmes dies in it."

"It was a gift from a friend," Kaito said churlishly. "And, I know, I've already read it."

The half-Brit gave him a surprised look then said, "You know Doyle brought him back to life in _The Adventure of the Empty House, _due to pressure from the fans. However most fans say that Holmes was changed, was never the same, after his 'death.'"

Hakuba was still talking, but Kaito wasn't listening to him. His mind had focused on that bit of information then blanked out for a second in shock. It _couldn't_ be, could it?

What was that nickname they had for Kudou? The Heisei Holmes? Conan disappeared and Shinichi reappeared. There was disparity between one event and the other but...

_("Sometimes things change." _

"_You should know, Kaitou Kid-san, that riddles aren't meant to make sense until you solve them!"_

"_Think of it as an exercise into knowing your enemy. You might learn something.")_

The sense of familiarity, the way Kudou avoided speaking about the small detective, the intelligence far beyond a six year old's capabilities, the strange deja vu and vertigo he got when talking to him, and, of course, those other words...

_(__"My associates no longer believe Kudou Shinichi is dead."_

"_Is that how it is? Never mind that, my sneaky Poltergeist, I'm sure I'm understood well enough.")_

Kaito could remember his own response back then, and realized now, foolishly, that those words had to do with _everything._

He understood now, but there was one question that remained: _How?_


	27. Tranquil

**Tranquil**

**words: 249**

* * *

The next question was, in the end, what was he going to do with his new found knowledge. Kaito didn't doubt that he was right, didn't second guess the fact that he believed Kudou Shinichi to be Edogawa Conan. True, he would have to go to the Princess himself to get the fact verified, but, other than that, he had little to no doubt.

It was another case where he couldn't bring it up with the detective as Kuroba Kaito so, again, he would have to go see him as Kid.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder; what _would_ happen if Shinichi found out who he was? Shinichi was a detective, and Kaito had seen in the past how eager he was to capture Kid. Yet, that last encounter was incongruous with everything he thought he knew about the detective. Letting out a frustrated sigh Kaito tugged at his wild hair.

"Kaito?"

Looking up at his mother, who was giving him a soft, concerned, look, he gave her a faint smile. "Yeah?"

Nyoko sat on the couch next to him. "What's the matter?"

"Just, wondering how a friend would take a big secret."

The smile he got was as tranquil as ever, and it made some of the confusion and upset plaguing him fade away. "If things are meant to work out, they will."

It was so like his mother to be quietly understanding, to not pry, but still know exactly what to say.


	28. Sacrilege

**Sacrilege**

**words: 270**

* * *

It was something close to sacrilege, of that he was sure. Kaito bit down a laugh at the thought, but it _was_ true. Here he was, dressed as Kid, and reclining lazily on Kudou Shinichi's bed. With one arm behind his head, his top hat tipped forward so it covered most of his upper face, a lazy smirk on his lips, and one knee bent, sock clad foot resting, flat, on the coverlet, his other calf resting atop that knee, he was the perfect scene of lazy repose as he waited for his unaware host to find him.

He could hear the sound of a door slamming downstairs, which meant the amusing little Princess was home. Now, all he had to do was wait.

It wasn't long before the Princess himself appeared in the doorway to his room, freezing, one hand still loosening the tie around his neck, to stare wide eyed at him.

Kaito didn't think he'd ever seen the detective that shell shocked before in his life. Kudou kind of looked like he was about ready to start hyperventilating.

Sitting up in a single fluid motion, Kaito turned to sit on the edge of the bed, resting one ankle on the opposite knee and propping his elbow on his thigh. He tilted his top hat back into place with a single finger, and offered a slightly mocking grin, "What? Not even a hello? You're such a poor host!"

As the detective continued to stare at him, Kaito fought back to urge the pout. Really! Kudou was so weird. He'd never acted like this when he was Conan!


	29. Library

**Library**

**words: 407**

* * *

White.

Kid.

Bed.

Ghk.

Shinichi stared, and stared a bit more. Kid was lounging on his bed like a pleased feline who belonged there (Shinichi didn't mind, really, he could just stay here. Would he mind Shinichi joining him?), like he owned the place. (Shinichi wasn't sure about owning the place, but there _was_ something else Kid could take all he wanted.) He watched him sit up, watched the easy movement, the way white cloth stretched, and pulled, and twisted, and the swing of the body beneath. (Wondered what that would look like in the heady meeting of mouths, and hands everywhere, as they pawed, half out of their minds, at each other.)

Vaguely, he could hear Kid speaking, see his lips moving. (His brain cheerfully informed him in a flash of lurid mental images of what else those lips could do, and wondered, amicably, what Kid's voice would sound like when roughened by pleasure.)

His mouth was dry, his fingers still caught loosely in his tie, and, Shinichi realized, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy even as the first warm brushes of arousal slithered insidiously through his veins. The dizziness though, he noted, was because he seemed to not be breathing. A pleasant shiver skated up his spine.

Then the fact that Kid was suddenly right there in front of him, inches away, and Shinichi was staring straight into oddly concerned violet eyes, snapped him out of it. With a yelp the detective seemed to teleport backwards, pressing flat into the wall.

Helpfully, his mind supplied: Pounce. He's right there. Do it. Now. If he complains we can worry about it then.

Shinichi preceded to turn around and smack his head, repeatedly, against the wall with a nice rhythm of dull thunks.

Faintly he heard, "Tantei-kun? Princess?" Then a few warm, gloved, fingers reached around, catching his forehead, and gently steered him away from the wall. "Now stop that," Kid scolded, frowning at him. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but I can't exactly talk to you if you knock yourself out."

Trying valiantly to ignore the blush welling up on his cheeks, Shinichi spun away (Didn't want to. Felt nice.) and stalked out of the room. "Library," he half-squeaked. "We'll talk in the library."

A bemused Kid followed him, like a confused puppy that was wondering why it had been smacked on the nose with the newspaper.


	30. Vote

**Vote**

**words: 262**

* * *

Kaito watched Shinichi stalk across the circular room as soon as they entered the library, making a beeline for the large desk across from the doors. The detective leaned against it, hands braced, and seemed to be attempting to collect himself back into that cool composed creature he normally seemed to be.

Which, in the end, really wouldn't do. If Kaito were to take a vote with himself, he was sure it would end up with a landslide win that keeping Kudou so amusingly off balance was the way to go.

On cat quiet feet Kaito prowled over to Kudou's side, leaning in until his chest was _almost_ touching Kudou's back, and peered over his shoulder curiously.

"Tantei-kun?"

The detective yelped, whirled around, and stared at him from wide, blue eyes. "Y-y-y-y-y–" Stuttered Kudou helpfully.

"You look much better without the glasses," Kaito informed him absently, head tilted slightly to one side in consideration.

Kudou swallowed, blushed, and scuttled away from him, putting the desk between them, before smoothing his shirt down and trying again. "Y-you called me Tantei-kun? I take it, then, that you figured it out..."

Kaito blinked at the space Kudou had formerly occupied, then, finally, lifted his gaze to look at Kudou again. "I had a very good idea, but I wanted to verify."

"Consider your idea verified then. And don't call me Tantei-kun. I'm not anymore."

He almost burst out laughing at the petulant scowl on the detective's face, but managed to refrain, a wild grin curling his lips almost thoughtfully.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a little update on things: I made a forum here on Fanfiction for those of you who can't/won't join LJ and therefore can't really participate in the LJ Comm.

Find it here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/myforums/White_Mage_Koorii/805478/


	31. Cape

**Cape**

**words: 240**

* * *

Kaito twisted around, and hopped up to perch on the corner of the desk, absently flipping his cape out of the way. And, while under normal circumstances he might have been bothered by putting Kudou at his back, he well knew from their chats not long ago, that the detective wouldn't go after him right now.

Flippantly, he said, "Princess fits you much better anyway."

"No," Kudou growled. "It doesn't."

"Yes it does~!" Kaito sing songed, twisting around on the desk to grin at the detective. It reminded him so much of the easy way with which they got along as just Kuroba Kaito and Kudou Shinichi, which, in turn, reminded him of the time he'd spent with the formerly small detective not long ago.

The detective scowled heavily at him, but Kaito easily ignored it. "Do you have any questions, or are you just here to torment me?"

Kaito set his finger to his chin in thought, head tilted back to observe the glass ceiling. "I suppose, but right now I'm merely basking in the glow that I wasn't, in fact, being out smarted by a little brat." The fiercely amused smirk on Kudou's face made Kaito chuckle. "Though, in all honesty, I think I _forgot_ you were only a six year old quite often."

Kudou shrugged his shoulders absently. "My acting skills aren't that good."

"I'll say..."

"Oi!"


	32. Gutter

**Gutter**

**words: 274**

* * *

"So, basically, you screwed up, got bludgeoned, poisoned, and left to die in the proverbial gutter only, instead, you shrunk?" Kaito asked, and if his voice was a bit incredulous, so what? It _was_ a rather crazy story.

The detective gave him a rather dirty look at his description of the events, "And then I fell down a rabbit hole, and had an adventure with a girl with white rabbit ears, and a lab coat, who eventually got me a bottle that worked the opposite."

Ignoring the sarcasm in Kudou's voice, Kaito attempted to come up with that image only to imagine Hakuba running around with his silly watch, insisting he was late. "Huh."

He wasn't sure how he knew, but he just knew Kudou was rolling his eyes at him. The detective had long since taken to sitting in the chair behind the desk, and Kaito had turned around to sit atop said desk, cross legged. Glancing down he found that, sure enough, he was getting the classic eye roll.

"Well," Kaito said blandly. "You could have just told me, it wasn't like I would have told anyone else."

"Would you have?" Kudou asked, and they both knew it was rhetoric, just like Kaito knew he wasn't questioning whether or not he would have told someone his secret. "It was more fun to give you a clue and see if you could figure it out."

Leaning forward, Kaito braced his elbow on his knee and rested his chin in his palm. "My, my, Princess, that's practically devious!"

"What is it with you and nicknames?!"


	33. Whisper

**Whisper**

**words: 261**

* * *

Shinichi followed the thief back to his room, watching in faint amusement as Kid bounced over to sit on his windowsill and pull his shoes on. He hadn't even noticed that the thief had left them there.

"I'm glad I figured it out," Kid said, voice barely above a whisper, as if he were confessing something dire. "I wasn't sure what to think."

He shrugged, unapologetic. "I had every confidence you'd figure it out eventually."

Kid gave him an amused look from beneath the brim of his hat. "Was that a compliment?"

"Merely common sense in the face of your own magpie tendencies toward knowledge and trickery," Shinichi replied drily.

Laughing lightly, Kid admitted, "Ah, but if I hadn't been given a clue by an unknowing source I wouldn't have figured it out quite so fast." Then, he stood up, balancing on the sill and said, "It's good to know you're still here. Things wouldn't have been quite the same without my favorite critic, though, I do wonder what game you're playing now."

Shinichi lifted his head, and gave the white dressed thief a challenging look, "Another riddle for you to figure out, Kaitou Kid-san."

Kid grinned wickedly at him, and turned to leave, pausing dramatically he called back. "Ah, I almost forgot... I owe you one for knocking me out, but, that can wait for the perfect moment."

And, then he was gone. Shinichi tried to convince himself that he _didn't_ feel nervous over the proclamation, but it wasn't really working.


	34. Gush

**Gush**

**words: 223**

* * *

In the days following that little confrontation with Shinichi, Kaito found himself far more hyper than usual. Not only had he figured out what had happened to Edogawa Conan (Which took a great deal of worry off his chest.), but he'd found out his newest detective was, in fact, an _old_ rival, and one of his best. In the end, that really made everything all the better, and, frankly, he was excited to see what would happen next.

Aoko, however, didn't seem to enjoy listening to him gush about going to bug Shinichi soon.

"Alright!" the girl snarled. "Why don't you go find Kudou-kun then?"

Kaito blinked at her in surprise. "Want to get rid of me that badly, do you?" he asked mournfully.

His friend's face softened, and she rolled her eyes at him. "You know that isn't true, but you're bouncing off the walls. Maybe it'll do you some good."

"Kind of like walking a dog to get it to work out its energy?" Without waiting for an answer he jumped up, grabbed his jacket, and made to leave. He had a detective to hunt down and annoy!

And, for once, it wasn't Hakuba. Though, maybe he'd drop by the half-Brit's place and see if he was in the country... maybe booby trap his personal affects...


	35. Chew

**Chew**

**words: 212**

* * *

Kaito eventually tracked Shinichi down, and found him at– Surprise, surprise –a crime scene. What he hadn't expected to see was the cluster of grade school kids standing around the detective, who was kneeling down and explaining the finer points of some investigative technique to them.

"Shinichi-hime!" he crowed jovially, ducking around an annoyed looking police officer trying to keep him away. He thought he saw the strangely deadpan little girl snort in amusement, but was too busy taking in the angry scowl on Shinichi's face. "You're going to make a wonderful mother someday," he assured him.

The kids started snickering, even as Shinichi straightened up. "Kuroba, what are you doing here?"

"Awww," Kaito sighed sadly. "I'm only Kuroba to you? Surely we're better friends than that!"

"Die, just, fall down dead."

"Nah, there's already a dead body here. Two would be way too much."

As the two continued to banter (Shinichi attempting to chew Kaito out, and failing.), Ayumi commented, "Growing up must make you _weird_."

Ai, smirked in amusement. "No, they're just insane. Let's see how much of the case you can solve before Kudou-kun remembers what he's supposed to be doing, okay?"

The Shounen Tantei cheered, looking thoroughly determined.


	36. Sunset

**Sunset**

**words: 355**

* * *

Kaito stood near one wall, partly in front of a window that overlooked the road below. It was probably just sheer self preservation instincts that put him there, but he wasn't thinking about that. Covering a yawn he watched Shinichi putter around the room with the kids following him like ducklings.

It really did mirror the way he'd seen them follow the detective when he'd been Conan, only now Shinichi was a good couple feet taller than them. Forcing back a snicker he let his attention wander around the room. A few cops were loitering, apparently content to let Shinichi and his squad of junior detectives have their look around.

He was amused that they hadn't even bothered to try and protest his presence once it was obvious he was Shinichi's friend.

Swiveling his gaze back around in search of the detective in question he found himself speared by Shinichi's gaze. A second later the the detective was striding toward him, and then Shinichi was just _there_. There, as in, half pressed up against the front of him as the other boy stood on his tip toes, one hand braced on Kaito's shoulder, to peer at something on the wall.

For some reason Kaito could feel heat rising in his cheeks, though he wasn't sure _why_. Absently he rested a hand on Shinichi's hip to steady the other teenager, though it probably wasn't necessary.

Shinichi dropped back onto his feet (And the play of Shinichi's muscles beneath his cloths wasn't as interesting as Kaito's brain was trying to make it. What the hell brain?), his eyes sliding to meet Kaito's gaze: The look in Shinichi's eyes made them seem fever bright, like the last burst of light at sunset. An odd feeling settled in the pit of his stomach that reminded him of that time, not so long ago, when he'd seen Shinichi in the crowds after his heist.

Then, Shinichi turned away, and Kaito could faintly hear him telling the kids that he'd found what they needed, but Kaito was too busy wondering why he hadn't noticed just how blue Shinichi's eyes were before.


	37. Reflection

**Reflection**

**words: 321**

* * *

Case over and done with, Kaito was wandering along the street with Shinichi while the Shounen Tantei swarmed around their legs. Three of the little monsters were chattering quite happily about the case. Kaito, frankly, didn't know what was so exciting about a dead body.

It made him faintly nauseous, really.

Only one of them remained as quiet as ever. With his hands clasped behind his head as he sauntered along, Kaito cast a sidelong look down at the little Haibara girl...only to find that the girl in question was already watching him. Usually he could tell when he was being watched, so either he was off his game, the girl hadn't been staring long, or...

Or, maybe, she was like the Princess used to be. Giving this thought some reflection, Kaito wasn't sure if he ought to be amused or scared. Then the weird little girl smirked at him, and looked away. Staring oddly at her, Kaito wondered what that was about.

"Thanks for letting us come... ah... Shinichi-niisan!" Ayumi chirped, looking like she wanted to hug the detective's legs.

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko put in. "You should come play with us sometime." Then, he paused, "Well, if you want..."

Shinichi grinned, rubbing the back of his neck, apparently at a loss for how to respond. Kaito, bounced over and slung an arm around the detective's shoulders. Grinning, and winking cheerfully at the brats, he assured them, "It's a date. I'll make sure he comes!"

While the kids cheered, and ran off with a few final waves, Shinichi tried to shove him off without succeeding, at least, until an amused, quiet, voice piped up, "You two are making a scene."

Turning to give Haibara a petulant look, Kaito replied, "This isn't a scene."

And, reaching into his pockets for miscellaneous noisy, and eye catching, tricks he proceeded to show them what a scene really was.


	38. Timing

**Timing**

**words: 266**

* * *

Kaito had continued to follow the detective like he was a lost puppy, all the way through the streets of Beika. It wasn't until they'd turned onto the street itself that he realized he had the good timing to be following the detective _home_. Despite all the time he'd spent hanging around Shinichi, he'd yet to be invited to the detective's house (If you could _call_ it that.) as Kuroba Kaito.

While Haibara gave a bland farewell and headed toward the house next to Shinichi's, the detective himself ambled toward his own home without even acknowledging he was still being followed.

"So," Kaito drawled, as Shinichi shoved the gates open. "This is where you live?"

The detective gave him a deadpan look of bemusement. "Yes?"

"If you're not sure, you should probably figure it out."

"Shut up, Kaito-kun."

Sighing theatrically at the detective (But at least _he'd _won the fight and gotten Shinichi to call him Kaito!), he drifted passed him and toward the front door like an eager puppy. Once Shinichi let him in Kaito immediately began looking around the foyer with intense curiosity, only to stop and stare at the... Well, he supposed it was a vase– It was like, some sort of metal one though, and heavily dented –that was on display like some important centerpiece.

"What," he asked. "is that?"

Shinichi turned to see where he was pointing, blinked and said, "My Anti-Creep Protection Device. Want to see how it works?"

Remembering how hard the Princess could kick, Kaito decided not to comment.


	39. Delay

**Delay**

**words: 226**

* * *

School had just let out, and Kaito was all ready to head home without delay and change out of his uniform. He'd promised Aoko that he'd go with her to see some movie that had come out recently, though he couldn't remember what it was. After all he hadn't been spending nearly as much time with her as he used to. It made him feel a bit bad, really. Still, just as he was passing out of the building he heard Hakuba calling his name.

Turning like the perfectly timed actor he was, Kaito quirked a brow at the approaching detective. "What d'you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard an interesting bit of news about Kid lately."

Interest perked immediately, because Kaito always loved hearing about himself and his alter-ego, he said, "No, I hadn't. What are they saying now?"

"Apparently he's going to steal an heirloom belonging to a rather wealthy family by the name of Oonishi."

Well, that was news to him. "Is he?"

"That's what they're claiming, however, there hasn't been a heist notice."

"Doesn't sound like Kid's usual work," Kaito dismissed.

Turning away, with every intention of continuing with his plan, Kaito paused again when Hakuba drawled, "I'm heading out there this weekend if you want to come. Let me know by then."

* * *

**Shameless self advertisement: **I posted the first chapter of another fic. Check it out, I know you want toooo~ -points toward her profile.-


	40. Favor

**Favor**

**words: 371**

* * *

Okay, so, he bit. But, in Kaito's defense, he was _really_ curious as to why Hakuba had invited him out here. On the one hand this could be a set up to try and catch him out as Kid, on the other...? Well, who was he to try and fathom the mind of a detective? He didn't even try to do that with Shinichi.

And, hey, in the end, he would probably have come here anyway. No one got to use Kid's name, damn it!

Still, he was making sure Hakuba knew that he was only doing this as a _favor._

Following the detective down a well lit hall, the two of them stepped into a large sitting room, and Kaito paused in surprise. Because, sitting there on one of the sofa was the back of a very familiar head. What was Shinichi doing here? Well, then again, he probably should have expected it.

Not only was Shinichi pretty interested in Kid (And he knew why~! There was nothing more exiting than knowing his favorite rival was around to continue the game!), but he was probably the most well known detective at the moment.

Though, before Kaito could say a word Shinichi turned, and blinked in surprise. "Kaito-kun."

Hakuba looked between the pair of them, apparently nonplussed, "I take it you've met?"

Grinning broadly Kaito tripped over, and flopped down beside Shinichi, "I didn't know you were going to be here, Shinichi-hime!"

Shinichi glared nastily at him, and Kaito only grinned wider, before the detective responded with a bored, "I was invited out here by the family."

"Hakuba-kun invited me along for some reason, though I'm not sure why." It took everything he had not to snicker at the fact that Hakuba was glaring holes in his head, or, at least, trying to. Probably because he was talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"I asked you to come because of your... unique skills," the blond said flatly. "I think they may be of some use in this case."

Turning around to demand that Hakuba explain, Kaito was silenced as several other people entered the room. He supposed they were the Oonishi family.


	41. Enclosed

**Enclosed**

**words: 232**

* * *

To be honest, Kaito was getting _really_ bored. Not even the fact that– and he still couldn't believe he _was –_Shinichi was muttering snarky commentary on the melodramatic, woe laden, tale the Oonishi family was spinning in his ear, could distract him.

Coughing to cover a laugh at Shinichi's annoyed muttering ("Of _course _it's a very important heirloom, you wouldn't be worried about it getting stolen otherwise.") Kaito let his attention wander around the room.

Frankly, he wanted to get out of this room and have a look around. He was also wondering why the _police_ weren't here. Everything about this was making the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. Kaito didn't like it one bit. Part of him wanted to warn the two detectives, but he didn't have a clue what to say.

Though, considering who he was dealing with... Kaito was pretty sure that at least one of them was aware enough to be careful. Or was that paranoid enough?

Eh, whatever, he'd just have to hope that the two could take care of themselves.

"I'm going to go get a breath of air, being in this enclosed space is stifling. Give me the cliff notes version later, okay?" So excusing himself, and rather shocked when Hakuba didn't bother to stop him, Kaito wandered out of the room.

Now, to do a little exploring!


	42. Remember

**Remember**

**words: 264**

* * *

Laying on the cool wood of the floor, Kaito decided that this just wouldn't do. Thinking back over the last... however long it had been, it just ticked him off a little bit more.

Someone had just tried to knock him out! And they hadn't even had the good graces to be fancy about it. Kaito, of course, had managed to avoid the fate through a bit of tricky work and good acting, but still!

He was not a happy thief, not at all.

Turning his head at the sound of a slight shuffle, Kaito was able to make out the faces of two rather familiar men in the doorway. The sons?

Squinting, and straining his hearing he listened in on their conversation.

"Did you get that one that was wandering around?"

"Yeah, he was probably just lost. The kid isn't a detective. The other two?"

"The blond kid is with the two old idiots, I'll go make sure the other one's taken care of."

Well, if that didn't sound ominous Kaito didn't know what did.

_Shit, shit, shit..._

Shinichi was obviously in trouble, and if he was then Hakuba was likely to be. Forcing himself to remain still he listened as the two discussed what sounded very much like the hiding place of that heirloom everyone had been blathering about all day then left. Forcing himself to steady his breathing he waited even longer.

_Remember, Shinichi is damned capable of taking care of himself. Get the loot, it's obviously important, then go after the perfectly capable detective. Detectives. Right. Plural._


	43. Style

**Style**

**words: 304**

* * *

By this point Kaito was pretty sure these guys were the worst criminals he'd ever seen, but that just made his job easier. After all they hadn't bothered to tie up loose ends with him, and now this idiot was leading him right to where he'd hidden this oh-so-mysterious heirloom. Of course, said idiot didn't _know_ he was leading Kaito at all, but that wasn't really Kaito's fault now was it?

Following the guy into the room he'd hidden it in– And _why_ were they keeping it here, anyway? What was the _point_ of this whole venture? –Kaito watched him pull a rather intricate looking wood box from a deep, locked drawer. After the man had set it on a nearby table, Kaito dropped down from above, landing crouched on aforementioned table. Without giving him a chance to even get a look at him, he sprayed knock out gas in his face.

The guy hit the floor with a resounding thump.

"And that's how you knock someone out with style," Kaito said cheerfully. Picking up the case he opened it, and made a face at the rather gaudy, bejeweled mirror resting safely within. "All of that, for _this_? Even if I didn't have my rules I wouldn't want to keep half the things I steal. The rich's taste in jewelry is awful."

Making another face, Kaito snapped the case closed and fished a plain white card from one pocket. Whipping out a pen from the other he cheerfully scrawled a note ("Keep better track of your precious items, they shouldn't be left laying around!") and signing off with his usual doodle. That done, Kaito skipped off to find an obvious place to deposit it.

After tying up his new friend, of course. Because that was the _right_ way to do it!


	44. Presentation

**Presentation**

**words: 364**

* * *

He hated to admit it, but he really was starting to get worried. He'd found the old Oonishi couple sitting in the living room looking pale and drawn, but he had yet to find either of the detectives. Considering what that one man had been saying about Shinichi, well... Kaito was pretty sure he had a right to be anxious.

Turning down another hall with quickly hurrying steps, Kaito pulled up short at the sight of Hakuba attempting to maneuver Shinichi down the hall. Except the Great Detective of the East looked like he was attempting to hug the blond for all he was worth.

Kaito was caught by surprise when a sudden surge of jealousy swept up from the bottom of his stomach. Standing there, feeling suddenly a bit sick with surprise, all he could think right then was that that explained a great deal. Well, then the annoyance hit, and he was about to say something when Hakuba hissed, "Kudou-san if you could _please_ let go!"

"Your hair is shiny," Shinichi said, voice lost somewhere between cheerfulness and childish awe.

Feeling suddenly at a loss, Kaito stepped over to the pair and heard himself ask, "What happened to him?"

"I think one of them managed to drug him," Hakuba said dryly, giving Kaito a look that told him this was obvious, not rocket science, and did Kaito maybe need a presentation to understand this? "though he still managed to take the guy out before whatever they got him with took effect...Would you get him off of me?"

It would have been hysterical if Shinichi hadn't been drugged, and Kaito still wasn't feeling faintly jealous still. That was _his_ Princess, damn it. He'd seen him long before Hakuba even knew he existed!

Fighting down the urge to stomp his foot and act like an immature brat, Kaito reached forward to coax the detective off of the other one, only to find it was pretty easy when Shinichi attached himself to him like a limpet.

Shame the circumstances weren't different...

And, damn it, he really needed to think about this before his brain went off on tangents like that!


	45. Sparkles

**Sparkles**

**words: 212**

* * *

"Your eyes are like sparkles," Shinichi mumbled to him. The detective was right in his face, leaning in and swaying woozily while he stared at Kaito with wide cow eyes. It was unnerving, even if the rather _odd_ drug induced compliment made him blush.

"Er, thank you Shinichi-kun."

"That's not what you usually call me," Shinichi mumbled, petulantly and fell face first into Kaito's chest. Oh, yeah, this was interesting.

Sighing, and doing his best to steady the poor detective, he listened with half an ear to Hakuba recounting what had happened to the police.

(Two men had been using the heirloom as a 'hostage' to make the Oonishi couple do what they wanted, or something. Kaito wasn't really paying attention.)

And, Shinichi was leaning against his chest with his arms looped around his waist, staring, rather entranced it seemed, at the zipper of Kaito's jacket. Kaito wondered what was so interesting about it.

"Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba's voice interrupted him. "What are we going to do about...?" Here he waved a hand at Shinichi.

Kaito looked down at him, then shrugged. "My place is closer. Mom won't mind if he sleeps it off there, and it would probably be best if someone kept an eye on him."


	46. Ghost

**Ghost**

**words: 348**

* * *

It wasn't until Hakuba was helping him get Shinichi into his house that it occurred to Kaito that... Well, as far as he knew the only reason Kid was involved in any of this was because he had been.

Letting Shinichi slide down onto the couch, Kaito turned his gaze on the blond. "Hakuba..." Whether he was meaning to make his usual protests, or whine about why he'd been dragged along he didn't know, all he knew was there was a small jolt of panic sitting in his gut right alongside petulant incredulity.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I just wanted confirmation," the half-Brit said tiredly. "It's not part of the rules, after all. And there's still plausible deniability on all accounts." Well, that was true, but it was obviously enough to convince Hakuba he was right, and if he'd found the card with the heirloom... Bastard. At least Kaito had been careful and made sure he hadn't left any fingerprints, as it was all Hakuba could prove was that Kid _had_ been there.

"When did you get sneaky?" Not that he was admitting to anything, of course, but it was kind of a fun and amusing twist in their relationship.

Hakuba merely shrugged in response and turned toward the door. Kaito, about to show him out, found himself instead falling back because he'd been grabbed, once more, by the rather clingy detective. Hakuba glanced back and finally said, "It comes with dealing with you. Good luck with Kudou-kun."

"I hate you."

Muttering to himself about idiot detectives, Kaito looked up to see his rather amused mother watching him. Though, to her credit, she didn't ask for an explanation, merely helped him get Shinichi settled. Which, frankly, was far more difficult than it really had any right to be.

Once that was done though, Kaito sat himself down to keep an eye on his Princess and chased the ghost of his earlier feelings around his mind in an attempt to sort them out. He didn't sleep much at all that night.


	47. Apoplectic

**Apoplectic**

**words: 200**

* * *

While normally watching Aoko be apoplectic with rage was one of Kaito's favorite past times, right now his mind was on other things. Like, the fact that he'd come to a decision about Shinichi.

He'd thought a long time about it, and decided that well... Shinichi was _safe _to like. If he could just get Shinichi to like _him_ and then revealed he was Kid, Kaito didn't think he'd have too many problems. Shinichi already knew Kid, and already seemed to have a healthy respect for the thief, and he was Kuroba Kaito's friend. It was just a matter of securing and deepening that connection into what Kaito wanted it to be.

Which, in the end, meant only one thing.

He was going to have to ask Kudou Shinichi on a date.

Aoko's hand slammed down inches from his face, and Kaito slowly looked up at her. "Finally paying attention are you?!"

"Yes?"

"I asked if you were going to fix this or not!"

Blinking at his classroom, all of which had been plunged into chaos so that Kaito could be left to think, he sighed. "Yes, Aoko."

In response, his fiery friend snarled at him.


	48. Termagant

**Termagant**

**words: 271**

* * *

Standing outside of the police station, Kaito waited for Shinichi to come out, one leg bouncing absently with nervous energy. He'd gone over this so many times in his head that it felt like he was no longer remembering it so much as he had a tape playing it over and over and over in his mind.

Kaito was used to being confident, and while there weren't many outward tells that he _was_ nervous, that didn't stop his insides squirming. Praying to any deity he could think of– Even Termagant, a far gone, possible made up, god from somewhere that he couldn't remember, of something that he also couldn't recall. –he glanced nervously up to see the detective of his thoughts coming toward him.

"Kaito-kun," Shinichi greeted stiffly.

"Uh, hey... Shinichi-kun. I wanted to ask you something."

Apparently his use of a proper suffix got the detective's attention. "Go ahead."

Screwing up every ounce of his dare devil courage, Kaito produced a pale lavender rose and held it out to the bemused detective. "Look, Shinichi-kun... I like you. A lot, and, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere together. As a date."

The silence seemed to stretch on to eternity, and Kaito's heart sank. Finally, Shinichi said, "I'm sorry, Kaito-kun, but... I like someone else."

Kaito fought very hard not to flinch, before a feeling rather like jealousy touched him again. _Who_ had stolen his Princess' attention?

Looking straight into Shinichi's eyes to make sure he saw how serious he was, Kaito promised, "I'm not going to give up, you realize."


	49. Undulate

**Undulate**

**words: 274**

* * *

After spending the rest of the day after his failed attempt to ask Shinichi out trying to find out who this mysterious other person was (He'd asked about Mouri-chan, and a host of other people he could think of, but gotten a negative on them all.) Kaito found himself back where it all really began.

He was now spending spare moments observing his Princess, and trying to figure out who it was he liked. The very thought that someone had stolen Shinichi's attention right out from under him (Never mind that he couldn't possibly know when Shinichi had met this person.) made Kaito's insides twist and undulate rather nauseatingly.

Kaito had never expected being turned down to hurt so much. It was like an odd, cold feeling that just settled all over him. But, at least, Shinichi had told him it wasn't because they were both guys (_That_ would have made his self imposed task a great deal harder...), just that Shinichi had his eye on someone else.

The thief was determined to leave this other person a nasty surprise when he found out who they were, thing was... He couldn't seem to find out!

As far as Kaito could tell the only people Shinichi regularly spent time with were Mouri Ran, the Shounen Tantei, his neighbor Agasa, and the police. None of them really seemed to be the ones that had captured his attention. The whole thing was starting to drive Kaito nuts.

Had Shinichi lied to let him down easy? Kaito didn't think that was the detective's style, but... Maybe he should ask someone who had known Shinichi far longer than he?

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, dear readers, I am trying to kill you with irony. Shhh, I think it's funny.


	50. Trestle

**Trestle**

**words: 269**

* * *

"Mouri-chan!"

The girl in question turned to look toward him, letting her female friend (Kaito thought her name was Suzuki something.) pull ahead a few steps before the she stopped. Ran turned to her, and apparently told her to go ahead, because the other girl nodded and walked off.

"Hello Kuroba-kun. If you're looking for Shinichi he's–"

"Ah, no, actually, I was hoping I could have a word with you." Glancing around, and feeling oddly nervous, Kaito watched a group of construction workers taking a break around a trestle.

"Kuroba-kun?" Ran asked curiously, voice faintly worried.

"I, look, it's like this." Absently he explained the situation then asked, "Do you know who this person is?"

Ran looked annoyed for a moment, and huffed, "No! I've been trying to figure it out for _ages_." The next moment Kaito found himself the sudden object of the karate champion's scrutinizing gaze. "In fact, you know what, I don't think I like this person. Apparently they haven't come around, or shown any return interest or _anything_."

Kaito was, frankly, a bit scared as Ran turned to him with a gleam in her eye and a grin on her face that reminded him of Aoko when she got an _idea_.

"I'm going to do my best to help you get Shinichi."

Well, at least he had Mouri Ran's approval... He should probably say, "Uh, Thanks Mouri-chan."

"No problem, now come on!"

And, Kaito found himself dragged off by an enthusiastic Mouri Ran who wanted to talk Shinichi... Which, actually didn't sound so bad...


	51. Fry

**Fry**

**words: 291**

* * *

Shinichi walked ahead of him, his jacket dangling over his shoulder from a couple fingers. The movie theater they had just left had been warm enough to nearly fry them, but Kaito wasn't complaining. He and Ran had managed to talk the recalcitrant detective into casual cloths, and, well... Kaito was a teenage boy, he was perfectly capable of (And expected to on some levels.) appreciating the view.

And, hey, Aoko was too, and so was Ran at that. The three of them had spent the entire time teasing Shinichi about it until he'd had a near constant blush. In fact... Trotting forward Kaito peered around at the detective's face. Yup, he was still blushing.

Shinichi sent him an evil glare and Kaito winked at him. "Don't be mad just because we all think you look great, Shinichi-hime."

Ducking nimbly out of the way when Shinichi tried to strangle him with his coat, Kaito put the two girls between him and the irate detective. "You know," Shinichi said conversationally, and in that slightly maniacally cheerful tone Kaito recognized as a sort of carry over from that creepy little boy voice Conan used. "I think things are a little skewed here! Maybe _I_ should be calling _you_ Kaito-hime. You're certainly acting like one of the girls."

Perking up, and grinning widely Kaito cast his voice into a perfectly done falsetto then batted his eyes at Shinichi. "If that's what you want Shinichi-kun~!" he purred. "I'm sure I can manage something for you."

And, really, seeing Shinichi's whole face blush that rather fetching shade, and watching Ran nearly double over in laughter while Aoko fought valiantly between annoyance at him and hilarity... It really was all worth it.


	52. Petite

**Petite**

**words: 250**

* * *

Kaito pouted from his hidden position where he was watching the usual pre-heist scramble. Honestly, this was just not fair! He had tried, _very hard,_ to make sure the only detective here would be Shinichi. He'd been hoping for a nice one on one with the detective. In fact, he had even gone so far as to set a trap for Hakuba and hidden all of his cloths and other such necessities. He'd had it coming after that sneaky little thing he'd pulled awhile ago, anyway.

But, there he was, Hakuba, ruffled and looking a bit grumpy, but there. He was standing next to Shinichi, in fact, who was waiting with _Hattori Heiji_ of all people, for Nakamori to stop putting up a fuss at them.

Though, he was _really _surprised to see that Mouri Ran had tagged along, and with her was her another deceivingly petite girl he didn't know, but had heard her addressed as Toyama Kazuha. She was, apparently, the Osakan detective's friend.

Kaito was, frankly, just glad that Aoko wasn't there. That was the _last_ thing he needed right now.

"When is the heist set to begin?" Nakamori bellowed angrily. It seemed like the dear old Keibu was getting annoyed with being ignored by the detectives. There appeared to be a lot of arguing going on down there, actually. Kaito was impressed to notice, that Heiji seemed to be carrying on three arguments at once.

"Uh, anytime sir!"

While Nakamori started swearing, Kaito grinned.


	53. Pin

**Pin**

**words: 288**

* * *

Tossing the heist target in the air, a glimmering spec that flashed as it arc forward, Kaito reached out and used Hakuba's shoulder to vault over his head as the Half-Brit and Osakan detectives attempted to pin him down.

Kaito's eyes widened comically within the confines of his hat brim's shadow when he realized he was falling directly toward a waiting Kudou Shinichi. Twisting he brought his feet forward, grinned as Shinichi's own eyes widened, and, as he ducked, used the detective's back to propel himself forward to catch the gem. Behind him, he heard the other two detective's go down when Shinichi crashed into their legs with a yelp.

"Damn it, Hakuba!" Hattori swore. "If y'hadn't gone for him at the same time as me we mighta got him!"

"You can not possibly blame this on me. It's your own fault that–"

"While the two of you flirt," Kid drawled pointedly. "I'm going to take this jewel and go."

Hattori made a vehement round of denials, and Kid had to keep from preening when Hakuba _facepalmed_. That was a definite point for him!

"Kudou!" Hattori yelled. "Tell him I'm not flirtin' with with... with _him_."

"I don't know," Shinichi said blithely as he pulled himself up. There was a spiteful sort of gleam in his eyes, and Kid couldn't help but wonder what Hattori Heiji had done to deserve his friends ire. "I always thought arguing was your way of flirting."

"Kudou!" Hattori howled. "That's aidin' and abettin' a wanted criminal!"

Cackling gleefully, Kid bounced out of the way as a pair of task force officers tried to ambush him. Oh, he hoped Shinichi _never changed._


	54. Maelstrom

**Maelstrom**

**words: 294**

* * *

There was something wonderfully fun about making the task force chase him around the room in classic capture the bandit style. They hadn't done this in forever and Kaito was taking great glee in setting off traps and things to knock them out of the running.

Dropping a sudden smoke bomb he popped up in the midst of them, chasing along with them until they burst through the smoke cloud and realized that, no, he wasn't there.

"Lose something?" he asked cheerfully.

As all of them turned on him and attacked, Kaito jumped out of the way, using their helmets as stepping stones before taking a flying leap off the last and tackling Nakamori. Grinning into the Keibu's shocked face, Kaito used his momentum to swing around the man like he was trapped in some chaotic maelstrom, then bounced away.

All of this, had, of course, happened in only a few short moments. While Nakamori bellowed in rage his shout was cut out by an annoyed feminine snarled, "No way! I didn't let Kudou have him, there's no way I'm lettin' some foreign ahou have him either!"

"Kazuha!" Hattori's oddly high pitched yelp of surprise was possibly hysterical, but Kaito had nearly tripped over the previous implication.

Bouncing onto the backs of a couple of on coming officers he ignored the crack of their helmets connecting below him, and shoved off, vaulting over toward the small group. Dropping down behind Hattori he grabbed the sputtering Osakan and set off a swirl of smoke and glitter that he'd been saving for Shinichi. But, well, this was a better use than revenge for the darting incident.

Even if there was no truth in the girl's words, well... Shinichi was _his_ princess, damn it.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to clear up a few things here and preempt some comments:

No, there never was any HeiShin, Kazuha's comment is just a reference to something Sama always says: 'She never let that Kudou hussy have Heiji, why would she let Hakuba?' which I found rather hysterical, so I wanted to reference it. Also, I love HeiKazu.

No, there is not any HakuHei in this 'verse, and I doubt I'll ever write it. _ I'm not a big fan of 'everyone's gay' fics, it drives me nuts. 'Sides, the only boys I like Hakuba with are Shinichi and Kaito, whether together or separately. 8D

Anyway, they're just being teased for humors sake by Kid and Shinichi.

Oh, and on a final note.. For those of you who have read Sama's **Chatty Plunnies** and remember the _**Club Night**_ ficlet, well, it's now been incorporated into a larger 'verse called the **Undercoververse** which has a new part by Sera (Flippant Wisdom) which can only be found on LJ. I'll be post yet another new part to that 'verse sometime today called 'Hangover' which follows my _**The Real Party**_ follow up to _**Club Night.**_ Sadly, it will only be available on my LJ, but check it out anyway?

Http://whm-koorii(dot)livejournal(dot)com/54093(dot)html


	55. Fuzz

**Fuzz**

**words: 217**

* * *

And, of course, despite the fact that he'd just hit Heiji with enough silver glitter to make him sparkle under the lights everyone was too busy kicking up a fuss over Kazuha's annoyed yell. Kaito was _not_ going to share the spotlight at _his heist_ damn it!

Spinning around he grabbed Hakuba in a headlock, ignoring the half-Brit's shocked squawk. Then he dug his fingers into his blond hair with a cackle, and dropped another smoke bomb as he did so. Once he was sure that Hakuba's hair would be left a mess of frizz and fuzz, he released the flailing, snarling detective and bounced right out of the smoke cloud in the direction of Shinichi, a wild grin on his face.

Adrenaline was singing in his veins, and only one thought was in his mind: Recapture his favorite detective's attention in full!

Reaching out he grabbed Shinichi's face in between his hands, and followed his own momentum forward to crash, lip to lip, into his Princess. Shinichi gave a surprised "Umph!" as they toppled backwards, and Kaito answered with an outrageous "Muah!"

The room had exploded into sound, and, pulling away with a maniacal cackle, Kaito leapt up, leaving Shinichi floored (both literally and figuratively), and raced toward the stairwell to make his getaway.


	56. Pretense

**Pretense**

**words: 339**

* * *

Breathless by the time he reached the roof, Kaito whirled around to face his pursuers. They'd been right on his heels almost from the get go. Immediately he glanced at Shinichi who was looking extremely flushed. The thought made him grin.

Wiggling his fingers to get their attention he blew another kiss at the blushing detective, "Fair lady's kiss! I can assure you without pretense that such a prize's worth far outshines any paltry bauble."

He tossed the jewel to them, Shinichi caught it without pause. The moonlight glimmered off the surface in dull sparks. Meanwhile, other two had been edging along to either side of him in an attempt to capture him. Kaito grinned a mocking Kid grin, propping one fist on his hip.

"Kid," Shinichi said flatly. Not bothering to embellish or comment.

Grinning cockily Kaito waited for them to act.

It didn't take much, just a whirl of motion and Hattori and Hakuba came at him, reaching out. Kaito grabbed their wrists and, without giving them a chance to grab onto _him, _pulled them into each other. Shinichi, ducked around them in an attempt to take him by surprise. It made him grin that the Princess was actually _trying_ this time.

Reaching out he caught Shinichi's extended hand, and twirled them both around, tipping the surprised detective back into a perfect dip. Kid winked at him, and cooed, "Nice try, Princess!"

A spritz of sleeping gas, and he lowered Shinichi to the surface of the roof– And felt vindicated since Shinichi _had_ darted him –he turned and danced out of reach as Hakuba and Heiji attempt to grab him again.

Pausing on the roof's edge he waved cheekily at the two detectives, "Silly Detectives, tricks are for Kids!"

With that, he jumped off into free fall to the scream of the crowds, waiting for the perfect moment to activate his glider.

Back on the roof, Hakuba turned tiredly to Hattori who was crouched at Kudou's side, and asked, "Did he really just say that?"


	57. Sorry

**Sorry**

**words: 267**

* * *

Kaito jogged down the street looking for Ran. The girl had called him a few hours ago and asked him to meet her somewhere around here. He hadn't... Ah there, that sign! A little cafe by the name of _Poirot's._ Slowing down, Kaito shoved the door open, and sauntered in grinning cheerfully the entire time. After all, he'd managed to steal a kiss from his Princess! Life was _perfect_ right now!

Glancing around, he soon spotted the girl waiting nearby. She appeared to be chatting with one of the waitresses. Approaching, Kaito slid into the seat across from her and flashed her an easy grin. "Good morning, Ran-chan!"

"Good morning, Kaito-kun."

The waitress laughed. "I'd heard you and Kudou-kun had come to an agreement..."

"We're not dating," Ran said quickly. "In fact I'm helping Kaito-kun with the person he likes."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, do you want anything?"

Grinning in amusement Kaito produced a yellow rose for each of them. As he handed one to the waitress he said, "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kuroba Kaito."

Covering a giggle, the waitress took the rose and winked. "I don't know why you're having trouble getting your special person, but I think they're being foolish."

"Thank you for your support."

After placing an order, then chit chatting about nothing until it came, Ran finally turned to him and Kaito waited curiously for what she would have to say. Ran, of course, had no idea that he was hoping for some sort of response to his little stunt.


	58. Distracted

**Distracted**

**words: 314**

* * *

Ran fidgeted with her cup, making it squeak against the surface of the table, then, finally, just said, "I think the person he likes did something. He's been grinning like an idiot lately."

Kaito felt himself go cold, and hot all over at once. A strange mixture of annoyed dread and jealousy at the fact that someone _else_ had put that expression on his Princess' face filled him. "Did he say anything?"

Shaking her head in the negative she said, "He hasn't said anything, and anytime I ask he just goes bright red and clams up even worse than before."

Slumping back in his seat, Kaito silently cursed whoever it was that had won Shinichi's affections. It _would_ just figure that when he found someone that was both safe enough for him to pursue, and someone he _wanted,_ that he would have to _steal_ them. And, well, being one of the best thieves in the world meant that he _would_ get what he wanted. He hoped.

"It's not all bad," Ran said, perking up suddenly. Kaito almost didn't hear her, he was so distracted by his plotting about all the humiliating things he wanted to do to this person.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the girl said, drawing the word out pointedly. A mischievous grin was lighting her face. "Part of the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to invite you to Shinichi's birthday party."

"What?! He didn't tell me his birthday was coming up!"

Ran snorted derisively. "He probably didn't know. Shinichi can never remember his own birthday. I doubt he even realizes what I've been planning. Hattori-kun's been keeping him busy."

A minor twitch of irrational jealousy slipped through him, though he shook it off. "I'll just have to plan something particularly nice for his birthday then."


	59. Singing

**Singing**

**words: 352**

* * *

Giving Heiji an annoyed glare, Shinichi followed the Osakan Detective through the foliage lined pathways of Haido park. He had no idea what the idiot was playing at, but, frankly, it was getting on his last nerve. He'd been feeling pretty bad lately, anyway. To be honest Shinichi just wanted to be left alone. Hattori was one of his best friends, and he didn't mind putting him and Kazuha up for a few nights while they visited, but he was just feeling _cranky_.

Things were just... Well, he didn't even know where to begin. He'd been in something of a dazed high after the Kid heist, and that _kiss_. Just thinking about it made his brain go a little foggy. But, that had been tempered lately by the confused mix of feelings _Kaito_ was invoking.

Shinichi could tell that the crush or whatever he had on Kid hadn't lessened, it was still there and, perhaps, stronger. Maybe even _getting_ stronger, but there was also a definite affection developing for the idiot magician. Kaito had been straight forward about his interest in him, and he hadn't lied when he said he wasn't giving up. In fact Kaito had been rather persistent in ways that he had never expected, and whatever Kaito was doing, it was working.

He really wasn't sure what to think of that, didn't much know how to react to feeling torn between the two. After all Kaito was there, in reach, and he _knew_ how he felt about him... But, Kid was _Kid_ an amazing mystery that Shinichi wanted, chased, and had been fixated on for _months_ now.

It did make him wonder though, once the mystery was gone would Kid still be what he wanted?

Before he could contemplate further a sound came to him. In fact, it sounded a lot like his _mother_ was _singing_. Stifling a horrified groan at the thought, he continued to follow Hattori until he could make out the words.

His mother was singing that annoying English birthday song.

Someone was going to die before the day was out, he was sure of it.


	60. Switch

**Switch**

**words: 326**

* * *

Other than the fact that he'd been accosted by his mother singing a contrived English song, things were going well. Though he was surprised, definitely surprised. He'd barely realized what month it was let alone remembered that his birthday was coming up. He had more important things to worry about than the day he was born, after all.

Nakamori Aoko had shown up several minutes ago, complaining about Kaito and how he'd run off claiming he still hadn't found the perfect gift. Shinichi, of course, had just snorted. It certainly sounded like something the idiot would do, and Shinichi hadn't even known him that long. She had, instead, been dragging Hakuba along with her, a fact that hadn't pleased Heiji too much, but Shinichi himself didn't have a problem with the other detective. In fact they'd had a rather interesting discussion about Holmes until Ran had told them to shut up.

Still, the food was good, Ran and her group of helpers had gone all out and he had a few gifts. There weren't all that many people there, which suited him just fine. Shinichi didn't want to say that he was disappointed that Kaito wasn't there yet, but he _was_.

Before he could descend into another fit of brooding, though, there came several shouts of surprise. Turning toward the source of the commotion, Shinichi stared in shock as a white dressed figure swooped down. Kid retracted his glider just in time to hit the ground a few feet away, still moving. The thief skidded to a halt in front of him, tipped him a cheeky wink and produced a bouquet of red roses which were shoved into Shinichi's surprised grip.

"Happy birthday, Princess!" the thief sing songed cheerfully, then darted off just as a proverbial switch was flipped and chaos started again.

"KID!" Hakuba and Aoko roared in angry unison.

Shinichi merely stood there in the middle of it all feeling extremely bemused.


	61. Ability

**Ability**

**words: 197**

* * *

Kaito arrived around fifteen minutes later, usual grin in place, and a cheeky bounce in his step. Hakuba gave him an amused look, and said drily, "Your hero put in an appearance and gave Kudou-kun a bouquet of roses. I have to wonder if Kid has a soft spot for him."

"Maybe he does," Kaito brushed off blithely.

"Do you need to talk about me like I'm not here?" Shinichi asked from where he was sitting, his head face down on the table Hakuba had claimed. He wasn't hiding, of course, and he most _certainly_ was not hiding to the best of his ability from Sonoko who was in absolute fangirl mode.

"Shinichi-hime?"

Peeling his face off the tabletop at the sound of Kaito's worried voice, and ignoring the amused look Hakuba was sending the both of them, he gave the magician a bland 'kill me now' look. "What?"

"You don't seem very thrilled."

"My corpse is going to wash up in a ditch somewhere as soon as Suzuki-chan finds me," Shinichi said melodramatically.

Grinning wickedly, Kaito threw himself at the startled detective. "Don't worry Shinichi! I'll protect you!"


	62. Portray

**Portray**

**words: 197**

* * *

Hakuba glanced at Kaito as the two of them sat at the same table the detective had claimed earlier. Shinichi had long since vacated to go and hide behind Ran of all people, something Kaito was watching with great amusement.

"Not being very subtle are you?" Hakuba asked conversationally.

Kaito didn't even bother to glance at the detective when he asked, "About what?"

Hakuba snorted, head tilting to regard him with supreme amusement, and a little bit of confusion. "Do you want him to find out?"

"It certainly would make things easier," Kaito said blithely.

Hakuba gaped at him, while Kaito attempted to portray absolute guile, though the sardonic quirk in his brow was far too telling. Finally, Hakuba seemed to find his voice, and started, "What are you–" Pausing the detective sat there, mouth open. Kaito could almost see the cogs connecting. "Oh good god, you're trying to...? _Kudou_?!"

"There's nothing wrong with Shinichi."

"Well, maybe, but, _really?"_

"Yes, really." Standing up, and deciding to leave the shocked detective where he was, Kaito blithely called, "Hey! Shinichi-hime! How about you show me some of those infamous soccer skills?"

With a dramatic twirl of his hand he produced a soccer ball out of thin air, and stifled a chuckle at how the cowering detective perked up.


	63. Parallel

**Parallel**

**words: 225**

* * *

He was laying on the floor, on his back, staring at the ceiling as he gave an idea that had occurred to him some time ago more due thought. For a long time Kaito had wanted nothing more than to bring his father's murderers to justice by himself, and, sure, he was stringing the police along to make sure it happened, but everything was in _his_ control. Still, things weren't going well, and, in fact, they seemed to have slowed down.

The idea of bringing Shinichi in on it had come, and been dismissed more than once, but now... Well, maybe it was time to see if his favorite detective would be willing to work for him. For Kid, really.

Absently, Kaito tossed a ball in the air, watching it rise, then fall back toward him. He caught it automatically, his gaze unfocused. This was, he supposed, a final test for Shinichi in a way. Would he be willing to help him? Kaito was fairly certain that he would. When he really thought about it, there was a pretty big parallel between his situation and Shinichi's stint as Conan.

Rolling over, Kaito flowed to his feet and turned toward where the white suit was hanging, perfectly cleaned and pressed for his use, and reached for it. Time for Kid to pay his Princess a visit.


	64. Question

**Question**

**words: 369**

* * *

When Kaito slipped into the manor house it was dark and silent. At first he was sure that Shinichi just wasn't home, but after a moment of careful listening he soon heard faint sounds, like talking, floating up from downstairs. Creeping along the hall, he reached the top of the staircase, and tilted his head to listen. At first he was afraid that Shinichi had someone over, but the longer he listened the more apparent it became that the sound was merely the television.

Cat quiet, he slipped down the stairs and peered into the sitting room to see the Princess sprawled out on the couch with a book suspended in the air above him. Shinichi's legs seemed to be going everywhere, one hanging off the couch, and the other leaning against the back. His head was pillowed on his other arm as well as the arm of the couch itself. The news was playing on the TV, volume low enough not to be a bother, but loud enough that if anything interesting came on it would catch the detective's attention.

Grinning faintly, Kaito crept into the room intent on getting as close to Shinichi as possible. He was about a foot from the couch when Shinichi blandly asked, "Did you need something?"

On reflection, he probably should have expected that. Still, it made him pout. Striding the rest of the way over, Kaito reached out and tipped the book in Shinichi's hand up so he could clearly see his face, but not before getting a look at what he was reading. Grinning in amusement he remarked, "Reading a comic, Princess?" Shinichi flushed and attempted to speak, but Kaito steamrolled right over his annoyed sputtering, "And, yes, there's a reason I'm here. I was hoping to offer you a case."

Kaito backed off as Shinichi sat up, rather quickly, and turned to give him a keen eyed look that made him shiver faintly, though from what he couldn't be sure.

"A case?"

"A very important case, Princess. The question is, are you willing to help a thief?"

Shinichi tilted his head and replied with a simple non-answer that made Kaito grin, "I'm listening."


	65. Sticky

**Sticky**

**words: 325**

* * *

Kaito had taken up position in one of the chairs, sitting side ways with his legs tossed over one arm and his back resting against the other. Shinichi was sitting on the edge of the sofa, manila folders, Kaito's collection of information on Snake and his merry band of morons, spread around him. He'd even included some information on his father's death, though not anything definitive.

He wasn't quite brave enough to reveal himself to Shinichi yet, but... maybe soon?

The detective was intent on his files, and, for once, Kaito was content not to be the center of attention. In fact, he was amusing himself by watching Shinichi. Watching the way the detective focused on the words with everything he had, absorbing the information like a sponge. He half wondered what was going on behind those intent blue eyes, but another part, that was quite severely the Kid part of him, _did not want._ At all.

The thought made him want to snicker.

But, what really kept him quiet was the fact that, if Shinichi could get him out of this sticky situation, help him find a way through this to the long awaited end, well... He'd be happy.

Finally, Shinichi sat back and gave him a deadpan look. "You've been searching for a mystical jewel that grants immortality?"

Kaito wasn't sure whether this was a good sign or not. "Yes."

"You do realize it probably doesn't exist?" Before Kaito could reply, Shinichi forged on, "Logically speaking ten thousand years ago recorded history wasn't even feasible, unless we're talking about cave paintings or something. Not to mention the fact that the longest recorded orbit for a periodic comet is the Ikeya–Zhang comet at 364 years." Something must have shown in his posture, and he couldn't help but wonder what, because Shinichi quickly added, "The important thing, though, is that they _believe_ this, and that's why they killed your predecessor."

* * *

**Footnote:** I know there's more research I could've done here, but... It's a drabble. No one wants to listen to Shinichi babble facts.


	66. Foil

**Foil**

**words: 463**

* * *

Kaito felt cold, and a little hollow inside. It wasn't like he hadn't already known most of this information, he'd done his research after all, but he had been trying to ignore it. He hadn't wanted to believe that someone would kill his father over _nothing_. Still, Shinichi was forcing him to be aware of it, and, though it made the old anger flare up like a dull painful ache, he didn't let it through his poker face.

"I need an answer, Princess," he said at last.

Shinichi nodded faintly, "I'll help you."

He was faintly surprised that it was that easy. "Is that enough for you to go on?"

The detective grinned suddenly, a sharp hunter's grin that Kaito had only seen on occasions when Shinichi had the scent of his prey, or was at the end of the chase. It never failed to thrill him even when it wasn't aimed at him. It seemed like the perfect foil to an already strange night. "Is it enough? Oh, it's more than enough and I can do you one better."

Turning in his seat Kaito sat forward, intrigued by the absolutely _smug_ look on Shinichi's face. It was almost like he already had his targets well and truly cornered. What did he know that Kaito _didn't_? Kaito had spent _ages_ tailing and hunting this group of people after all.

"I had a recent case," Shinichi said flatly, face flushing for some reason. "Where an old couple was being held hostage through a threat on their family heirloom. These names," The detective reached forward, even as Kaito felt a cold sensation of understanding sweep down his spine, and tapped a page with a list of names that Kaito had gathered of people he _knew_ were involved with Snake. "were the two who were pulling that job."

The case where Shinichi had been _drugged_... and Kaito hadn't even_ realized_... "What are you telling me?" he asked, and hated the fact that there was a slight tremble in his voice, but couldn't care because this was _Shinichi_, and he was probably giving away more than he'd like. Kaito was at Shinichi's side now, peering down at the papers intently before looking at the detective anxiously.

"It means that if I can get the police's cooperation I can probably use these two for information. All I have to do is tell them an anonymous informant from my last case contacted me."

Right then, Kaito was pretty sure he was the happiest he'd ever been, and probably could have kissed Shinichi within an inch of his life whether the detective liked it or not, if he hadn't been too busy breaking his face with the size of his grin.


	67. Tripe

**A/N: **What's this? EXTRA SEDUCTION. That's right. Decided to post this to make the flow of the next set a little less choppy. Enjoy.

* * *

**Tripe**

**words: 491**

* * *

Long after Kid left Shinichi sat, leaning back, and wondering how he could have missed it. Looking back on everything it seemed obvious, but, then, hindsight was always 20/20 wasn't it? Still, he was sure of it now, and as he mentally went over the clues he had failed to notice, he couldn't help but feel like something of an idiot.

Standing up, he left the papers and folders Kid had let him keep on the table and couch, then headed upstairs to his room. Stepping over to his desk he sat down in front of his computer and jabbed the buttons. Sitting back he waited for it to boot up, the soft whirr of the drives a quiet background noise as he gazed out the nearby window at the dark sky. The soft blue-white glow of his monitor cast the room into a sort of sea colored radiance.

In the end, all he could think was that it was a load of tripe that he hadn't been able to figure it out, and, for a moment, he wondered if he was loosing his edge. But, really, he couldn't have been expected to notice could he? So many things were easily brushed aside as coincidence, there was nothing solid.

Kaito could do magic, so could many people. Shinichi had met plenty of magicians.

Kaito had seen him the first time at a Kid Heist. There were many people at Kid heists.

Kaito liked the same dish Kid had ordered at _En Passant_. That meant nothing.

Kaito liked him, and Kid seemed to have suddenly developed a fixation on him. It could be coincidence.

Clicking over the keys he brought up a search engine, after that it was easy enough to get to the information he wanted, and, as he read it, it all matched up with what he already knew.

Kaito's father had died the same time Kid had original disappeared. People's father's died all the time.

But, all of those things put together... The answer to the equation was simple: Kaito was Kid.

All those oddities that he'd noticed but paid no heed to, until tonight when something had just _clicked_. Maybe it was Kid's slipping mask, or maybe he'd just been waiting for an excuse to put the puzzle together, he didn't know, but now he was aware and...

A sense of relief settled in his chest. Kid and Kaito were one and the same, and, well, he _knew_ Kaito liked him, and he liked Kid _and_ Kaito so things should work out just fine. Only, and the sense of relief vanished while Shinichi groaned and dropped his head into his hands... Only he'd turned Kaito _down_.

Silently, Shinichi went in search of his phone. No one could tell him what a moron he was quite like Ran, except maybe Ai, but the little she-devil would probably just laugh her head off at him if she heard about this.

* * *

**Sidenote: **No, I have no idea how he managed to explain this without telling Ran Kaito is Kid. But, I'm sure he managed.


	68. Pout

**Pout**

**words: 249**

* * *

Aoko and he had tracked Shinichi and Ran down to Cafe Poirot today, and, well, Kaito could admit he was feeling a bit hurt. Shinichi had been acting _weird_ lately, though maybe it was just the whole case thing. He knew that Shinichi had been busy with it. Kaito hadn't seen him quite as much as he would have liked, but _Ran_ had been acting weird as well. Instead of her usual advice she'd just been telling him not to worry.

Kaito really wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing.

Still, here he was, pouting at them for all he was worth while Aoko rolled her eyes at him. "What he's trying to say is," Aoko drawled. "he wants you to come to his birthday."

Shinichi looked up surprised, "Your birthday's coming up?"

"I was just returning the favor," Kaito said cheekily, forgetting to pout now that he was the center of attention again.

"I think I was the last one to know it was my birthday," Shinichi retorted drily.

"Probably," Kaito agreed happily, as he dropped into a chair at the table they were occupying, completely pleased at the fall back into comfortable bantering.

For some reason, Ran was laughing with her head resting on tabletop, and Shinichi was getting redder by the moment. How odd... He _really_ felt like he was missing something now, and by the look on Aoko's face she felt just as confused as he was.


	69. Leer

**Leer**

**words: 204**

* * *

When Ran and Shinichi arrived at the Kuroba's home it was to be greeted by a harassed looking Aoko, and a serenely amused older woman that he surmised was Kaito's mother. After greeting them both they were shown further into the home where an number of people had gathered. Shinichi couldn't say he was surprised that Kaito was popular, really.

"Nakamori-chan?" he asked softly, trying to attract her attention without dying of mortification. Ran, having heard him, gave him a playful _leer_ and mouthed 'Good luck' before wandering off to chat with a rather stoic looking Hakuba Saguru who seemed to be doing his best to avoid the entire event by becoming one with the wall.

"What's the matter Kudou-kun?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Where... Where's the idiot?"

Snorting agreeably at his description of Kaito, she said, "He's up I his room getting more tricks. Uhm, just go up the stairs and you can probably hear him. Tell him if he's not back in five minutes I'm going to come up there and drag him out!"

Coughing, but extremely relieved he could corner Kaito on his own, Shinichi waved awkwardly at Aoko's retreating back and slipped toward the stairs, relatively unnoticed.


	70. Mania

**Mania**

**words: 406**

* * *

He found the room easily enough, and rapped lightly against the door to inform Kaito of his presence, though he was sure that he already knew. "Kaito-kun?"

The grin Kaito flashed when he looked up was filled with his usual mania, and Shinichi returned it with a tiny one of his own. "What d'you need Shinichi-hime?"

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Shinichi tossed the box he'd been carrying at the other boy. Kaito caught it as easily as expected. "I wanted to give you your present in private."

Kaito leered at him, waggling his brows suggestively, and Shinichi didn't bother fighting the blush. Kaito tore open the wrapping paper and the box, then paused, blinking in bemusement. Shinichi stepped over the the other boy's side, ignoring the box of gadgets and trick components Kaito had been digging through before he arrived. "How did you even...?"

"Considering how often you make use of it, it was fairly easy to figure out."

Kaito looked up at him, confusion obvious despite his attempts to keep it below the surface. Shinichi reached caught hold of either side of Kaito's face in an echo of that heist when Kid had kissed _him_, and leaned down to bring their lips together in a tentative kiss.

The magician froze, and Shinichi lingered a few moments longer before pulling away. Kaito blinked away the slightly dazed look that had come over him, and gaped. "But, what? I... and you don't. Didn't you say...?"

Coughing to hide a laugh Shinichi drawled, "It's a riddle, you're supposed to solve it yourself."

He was pretty sure Kaito's jaw almost hit the ground. Then, he recovered at a rapid pace and asked, voice incredulous, "Are you saying I've been competing against _myself_?" Blushing, Shinichi shrugged noncommittally. He nearly yelped as Kaito tackled him to the floor. Kaito grinned down at him with his palms planted on either side of Shinichi's head. Shinichi tried to keep his mind out of the happy little corners of perversion it wanted to wander into. "I'm awesome."

Before Shinichi could respond, Kaito leaned in to steal another kiss, and Shinichi was too happy to let him.

At least, until he remembered Aoko's warning a bit too late. "About time!"

And, from a distance he could hear Ran's voice call, "Oooh, are they kissing?"

Shinichi decided he wanted to disappear right then.


	71. Senseless

**Senseless**

**words: 276**

* * *

Kaito watched, amused, as Hakuba cornered the still rather red Shinichi. Aoko and Ran seem to have found the entire thing rather funny, though his mother was scolding them to leave the poor boy alone. He had noticed she had been smiling the entire time, though. Kaito took the attention all in stride, more than happy to make sure as much of it was directed at him as possible, so that Shinichi could get out of the limelight.

Though, he had to wonder what Hakuba would have to say to him.

Carefully, Kaito edged closer to the two detectives to listen in.

"Kudou-kun, you do realize that he is under extreme suspicion as a suspect for Kaitou Kid, don't you?"

It was a bit upsetting, that Hakuba would bring that up with Shinichi, but he took it as what Hakuba probably mean it to be: Hakuba was, probably, trying to protect them both in his awkward way. Besides, Shinichi was well aware of who he was.

"Yes, I do." He could see Hakuba's curious look, then nearly choked at the look on Hakuba's face when Shinichi drawled, "You could say that's part of the attraction."

Sometimes, Shinichi could be as bad as he was. Kaito grinned, and watched Shinichi wander toward him, leaving the a shell-shocked Hakuba in his wake. Kaito thought Hakuba looked like someone had tried to knock him senseless with a bouquet of daisies.

"Hakuba-kun seems to have stopped speaking," Shinichi informed him in the same tone he would use to say that an appliance was no longer working.

"Good job, Shinichi-hime," Kaito beamed.

Shinichi just looked amused.


	72. Erratic

**Erratic**

**words: 275**

* * *

Shooting a glance at his boyfriend, (and wasn't that just _fun? _Even if he _did_ still like the Princess nickname best...) who was standing beside him looking uncomfortable, and more than a little unsure of what to do with himself, Kaito fought back a smile. Compared to his behavior, as erratic was usual, Shinichi seemed completely still. Really, it made Kaito want to pout a bit, but well, at the same time it was amusing in a strangely adorable way.

He'd never expected _Kudou Shinichi_ of all people to act like this, but maybe he should have. He was _just_ starting to entertain the idea of tackling Shinichi and seeing how he'd react to _that_– Because, however he did react was sure to be better than his nervousness –when Shinichi looked up at him, frowned, and said, "You know, if you think about it, it's almost like we've been dating since that first time you took me to En Passant."

Kaito blinked at him. "How d'you figure?"

Shinichi shot him a half lidded glance that seemed to call him an idiot without words. He was good at that, really. "Well, you invited me there, then left enough money to pay for everything."

"Like a proper gentlemen."

"Exactly."

"...Did you just admit you're the girl in this relationship?"

"What? No! _KAITO_."

Cackling madly, Kaito ducked under Shinichi's attempt to cuff him upside the head, and grinned right into the other boy's face. "Now now, Princess. You just aren't acting ladylike at _all_."

"Knock it off! In case you hadn't noticed we're in _public_."

"Who cares?"


	73. Temperature

**Temperature**

**words: 301**

* * *

The two stepped out of the theater, having just spent an amusing time griping together about the special effects, make-up, and how absolutely _fake_ the deaths were. Sure they'd been to a movie together before, but Ran and Aoko had been with them then and hadn't liked them completely tearing it apart. As far as Kaito was concerned this had been the most fun at a movie he'd had recently.

"–And blood doesn't _spurt_ like that!" Shinichi was saying. He sounded vaguely aggravated, and more than a little disgusted.

"It was the artist's interpretation, I'm sure."

His boyfriend cast him an archly unamused look. "Well they need to rethink their _interpretation_ then. Idiots."

Snickering at the sheer indignation Shinichi managed to portray, he tugged the other teenager's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving and it's hot."

The temperature was well and truly speaking of the summer months, that was for sure. Shinichi turned, giving him a easy grin. "En Passant?"

Kaito couldn't help but laugh, because it seemed that that place was going to become something of a tradition for them, as if it hadn't already. "Yeah, let's–"

He was cut off by the abrupt sound of a sharp scream, and someone yelling: "He's _dead!_"

His detective immediately perked up, and turned toward the sound. Kaito aborted the attempt by grabbing the back of Shinichi's shirt, and continuing down the side walk, half dragging his Princess with him. "Kaito, there's a–"

"I heard."

"But–"

"Shinichi, we're on a date. No dead people allowed."

"But, Kaito–"

"Na-uh. I get that you're a detective, but right now you're paying attention to me, your date. Let the cops have a turn at doing their job O' Meitantei."


	74. Boots

**Boots**

**words: 381**

* * *

After a nice meal, some of which Shinichi had spent sulking, the two of them wound up back at Kudou Manor, watching TV together, and kicking up the proverbial heels of their proverbial boots. Kaito turned suddenly, and dropped his head on Shinichi's lap, reclining happily though he pouted up at his now blushing Princess. Honestly, it was way too easy to fluster him sometimes.

"You're not still upset about the murder thing are you?"

The detective blinked down at him. "No. You were right, it's just no one's ever..."

"Told you no before?" Kaito guessed accurately, and Shinichi glanced away, partially sheepish. "Well, get used to it. I'm not going to stop you all the time, but sometimes... I require a lot of attention."

"I knew that already," Shinichi drawled drily. "You jump off rooftops, taunt police, and set up insanely complicated magic shows on a regular basis, and that's just your so-called night job. You're a walking talking poster boy for attention starved individuals everywhere."

Twisting, and reaching back to prop himself up using the arm of the couch beyond Shinichi, Kaito brought his face close to the detective's. "I'm glad we understand each other then."

Lifting his other hand he curled his fingers into the front of Shinichi's shirt and tugged him into a lingering, fairly sloppy kiss before settling back and enjoying the faintly dazed look on his boyfriend's face.

Shinichi blinked a few times, and scowled down at him. "Do you have any idea what going from a grade school child back to a teenage body is like?"

Getting the gist of it, Kaito leered. "We could always put those re-surging hormones to good use~!" Neither of them were _quite_ ready for that, after all they'd just become a couple, but teasing made Shinichi blush so amusingly!

"Idiot," the blushing detective growled, looking away. Kaito chuckled, and silence fell over them again for several minutes with only the low sound of the TV in the background. Then, solemnly, Shinichi asked, "Kaito? Will you tell me what really happened?"

"About what?"

"Your father, about Kid. You told me vaguely before, as Kid, but... I'd like to know everything if you want to tell me."


	75. Device

**Device**

**words: 284**

* * *

Personally, Kaito thought there was something extremely messed up about an internationally renowned thief having to do _homework._ Here he was, though, working his way through the math problems he'd been assigned. And, of course, wishing that he could be spending the time with his boyfriend instead, which was extremely normal sounding too. It made him wonder if he could stand living life as a 'normal' person, but he shoved it aside.

He was almost through with Kid, wasn't he? After all, the likelihood that Pandora existed at all was slim to none, just like Shinichi said, and soon the people who had killed his father would be brought to justice. His Princess wouldn't rest until they were behind bars, even more so now. Kaito wasn't sure why he was surprised when Shinichi's focus had sharpened phenomenally after he'd told him the entire story, but he had been.

This is what he wanted, what he'd been working toward... Right?

His mother appeared then, holding his mobile phone out to him. The ring tone was playing cheerfully. Smiling gratefully at her, he reached out and took the device before setting it to his ear. He didn't even bother to see who was calling, because, right now, he didn't care. Distractions were niiiice. He was so _bored..._

"Moshi Moshi~" he slurred, unable to dredge up any enthusiasm. Whoo, homework eats braiiiins.

"_Kaito, can you come over. Soon? We need to talk."_

Shinichi's serious words made him sit up like a jolt of electricity had gone down his spine. Worry settled into the pit of his stomach. What the hell could have happened now? "Sure, Shinichi. I'll be there as soon as I can."


	76. Intent

**Intent**

**words: 310**

* * *

Kaito let himself into the manor without even really thinking about it. Shinichi wouldn't care, because he'd done it a few times already, and if it bothered the detective Kaito knew he'd complain. That was just sort of how things worked with them, really. Wandering into the sitting room in search of Shinichi he found his Princess wasn't there, and continued through the place in search of him. Eventually finding him sitting in the library.

Well, actually he was sitting on the floor in the library with papers and stuff spread around him in an obviously organized circle. Livid red notes, were scribbled on them, along with numbered arrows that appeared to point to other pages, other things were circled pointedly. Kaito couldn't really make heads or tails of it. Maybe this was why Shinichi was able to solve his riddles so fast?

The detective was so intent on his papers that he didn't seem to notice his arrival, and Kaito found himself standing over him without any acknowledgment. "Shinichi?"

"These are the papers on your case, your father's too. I've spent the last several days working out an event time line, and drawing all the evidence together."

Kaito stared at the information spread around them, and felt a strange mixture of coldness, satisfaction, awe, and warmth. Shinichi was doing this for him, even if that wasn't the only reason. "How much sleep have you been getting?" he asked suspiciously.

"Enough. This is more important. If things go right we'll be able to move at your next heist. The police are a bit... suspicious about my anonymous source, but they aren't asking too many questions. It comes with being friendly with pretty much the entire force... But, Kaito, I need you to make this next heist a big deal."

"Tell me what you're planning, Shinichi..."


	77. Ploy

**Ploy**

**words: 253**

* * *

As Shinichi explained his ploy, Kaito sunk down onto his knees behind him. Reaching forward, he wrapped his arms around the detective. Silently, he rested his chin on Shinichi's shoulder, and staring sightlessly down at the spread of papers. He watched the way Shinichi fiddled with his pen, tipped it back and forth, between his pointer and middle fingers.

Worry settled in his stomach, thick and heavy, because he wasn't sure what he'd do if Shinichi got hurt, or worse, doing this. He was the one who had gotten him involved, after all. Kaito knew he could have kept doing things the way he had been, even if it wasn't going anywhere, but, at the same time, he realized that if he had kept Shinichi out of this he'd either have had to give _Shinichi_ up, or let him know eventually.

This was what Shinichi did, after all. He solved mysteries and sought justice. It was one of the things Kaito liked about him. He was doing all the right things Kaito couldn't do because he was doing them the wrong way.

"Stop thinking like that, you're not supposed to be so negative."

"I can't help it," Kaito murmured. "I don't want to lose you."

Shinichi tensed slightly under his grip, and his breath hitched a tiny bit, before he asked, voice masked with sarcasm, but carrying an underlying touch of something unidentifiable that Kaito understood well enough, "Isn't it a bit soon to be saying things like that?"


	78. Enthrall

**Enthrall**

**words: 326**

* * *

Kaito was doing what he did best: holding the crowd's attention while he stole his target right before their eyes. There were few to none better than Kid at the game, a game to completely enthrall the audience. He'd had the police chasing their tails for almost a half an hour already, made sure to _really_ advertise this heist just in the hope of drawing Snake and his pals to the show this time.

Shinichi wasn't there, but that didn't surprise or disappoint Kaito, all it did was worry him, because Shinichi was out trying to enthrall a crowd of his own. The very thought of Shinichi anywhere near those... those _bastards_ left a sick feeling in his stomach, and a vile taste in his mouth.

His ear piece crackled, and he could hear Shinichi's voice, only it wasn't, because he was using one of the professor's inventions, a surgical mask with a voice changer in it, as he spoke to someone, "_I heard that your people are in the business of procuring things?_"

Kaito was pretty sure Shinichi knew he'd slipped a listening device on him before this had even begun, though he doubted Shinichi's cop friends knew he was bugged by more than their own devices.

He was forced to stop paying attention for a moment, to dodge a particularly concentrated attack while he snatched tonight's jewel. When he tuned back in, several floors higher, he could hear Shinichi striking the deal with the man, and knew that his detective would, in fact, be handing over tracking device laced money.

Running toward a window he'd left open earlier, Kaito threw himself out of it, and snapped his glider open almost immediately. He was skimming a little too low over the nearby rooftops for comfort, but he didn't care. He wanted to get there, to watch Shinichi's back, and make sure they didn't take someone else, another person so _very_ important to him, away.


	79. Collusion

**Collusion**

**words: 296**

* * *

When he found Shinichi, it was in a dark back alley. Kaito stayed, mostly hidden and quiet, and balancing lightly above his head. That didn't stop Shinichi from noticing him, of course. The detective tilted his head back almost as soon as he arrived to give him a bored stare over his mask, and from beneath the dark brim of the baseball cap he was wearing. It was extremely difficult to make out any identifying features on the detective. Kaito only knew it was him because he _knew_ Shinichi by now.

After all, no one would expect Kudou Shinichi to look like some raggedy punk with money to burn, and a grudge to burn it on. Nor would they expect him to hire jewel thieves to steal a family members precious stones.

Kaito tilted his head a little bit, and Shinichi nodded, a single downward jerk of his head, before he turned and walked back toward where Kaito knew the police had set up their surveillance base. Back up had always been only a short distance away, but that hadn't made Kaito's heart beat any slower.

Once Shinichi was out of sight, Kaito swarmed back up the side of the building with nimble ease, and, deploying his glider, took a running leap off the far side of the roof for a low glide that would allow him to catch up with his quarry. He would follow the man back to their hole, just as he knew Shinichi would. At least, Kaito would be there in case they discovered and dumped the tracking device.

Snake, his boss, and their slimy lot were going down tonight, and, with them, their collusion to steal and destroy lives in the search for something as stupid and unrealistic as eternal life.


	80. Persist

**Persist**

**words: 288**

* * *

After several blocks Kaito was unsurprised to see the man get into a dark vehicle that had, obviously, been waiting for him. They remained for a short while, long enough for Kaito to sneak into a nearby skyscraper and get himself to the roof so he could actually continue his pursuit. That was one of the big problems about a hang glider: The fact that he was _gliding_.

Once the car drove off, he dove off the roof, and followed after them. He could only hope that they hadn't discovered and dumped the tracking device, but he didn't know which way to turn his hopes. Shinichi was _good_ at what he did, just like he was, and, well, these guys had never been the most intelligent people out there.

Still a small part of his mind continued to persist that _so many things_ could go wrong. He didn't know what had turned him into such a worrywart, really.

Keeping his attention focused, mostly, on the car below him and riding the wind currents– Wasn't it a good thing he wasn't afraid of heights? –he watched the car come to a stop on a bridge. One of the men climbed out to dump something off the side, and into the currents below.

Well, shit.

"I hope you have a back up plan, Princess," he murmured, hoping vainly that that _hadn't_ been the tracking device, but the sinking feeling in his stomach made it hard to believe his own false hopes. Should he find a way to contact Shinichi, or just rely on the fact that his Princess was as wily as he thought he was?

In the end, Kaito knew he trusted Shinichi to have a plan.


	81. Forlorn

**Forlorn**

**words: 265**

* * *

His quarry eventually came to a stop at a rather forlorn little building on a dark street. It didn't look like anything special, and, in fact, had the front of, of all things, a small time jewelry store. The thought made Kaito want to laugh, it really did. Instead he perched himself, like a cheerful little bird, on a building that allowed him a nice view of the area. He didn't want them escaping now did he?

Pulling out a pair of binoculars with a flourish that wasn't needed, but was there all the same, he leaned out into open space to check in on the group below. So far nothing seemed to be happening, and he smiled faintly at their confidence. It seemed that the idiots were sure they had outsmarted their enemies, and ruined all chance of pursuit.

Kaito wasn't sure how much time had passed, had barely moved the entire time he was waiting, when a sweep of the neighborhood revealed several familiar riot squad vans taking up position, and the people inside disembarking. Checking the crowd he failed to find the familiar detective among them, something that made him frown for a moment.

Where in the world had Shinichi gotten off to? It was highly unlikely he would stay out of this, after all.

Still, he turned away, and slipped down off the building he was on via the fire escape. It was easy enough to change into his _own_ riot squad outfit, and mix in with one team or another.

There was no way he was going to miss this.


	82. Miniscule

**Miniscule**

**words: 249**

* * *

Ahead of him, one man shouldered the door open, and they barged into the silent interior of the room. Kaito and the other members of the squad fanned out, carefully covering the show room of the jewelry store. A lone man, behind the counter, stood gaping at them, while he sweated nervously. They had him slammed into the counter, and in cuffs in seconds.

Kaito followed the other men into the back of the shop. Some of them preceded up an inner stairwell to the floors above, while Kaito followed the other set down a short hall. He watched them check a few storage rooms as they went. Silently, one of the men motioned to the rest of them. They could all hear voices at the end of the hall.

The door was already open, no one needed to break it down. Kaito stayed outside, casting a few glances in, and watching as the riot squad members swarmed the place, shouting commands. He was starting to get worried, because he hadn't seen Snake yet, and that slimy bastard was the one he was most desperate to see behind bars.

If there were any chance, no matter how miniscule, that Snake could escape... Well, Kaito would make sure that didn't happen no matter what. He wouldn't let that murdering bastard creep out through the cracks.

Taking a few, careful steps back, Kaito silently melted into the chaos and headed for the stairs to see if he'd been caught up there.


	83. Candy

**Candy**

**words: 366**

* * *

The stairs were empty, and Kaito wished he'd had time to tap into the frequency they were using tonight for communications, but it hadn't seemed anywhere near as important as keeping a proverbial eye on Shinichi. He could have stopped now to figure it out, or even played up having forgotten and just gotten the information from someone, but...

A sudden explosion of sound and yelling from the middle level sent Kaito rushing up the stairs. He recognized that voice, would probably never forget it. Careening around an open door he watched someone go down, having just had the butt of Snake's rifle introduced to his nose. Going by the amount of blood, Kaito was pretty sure his nose was broken.

Snake lashed out at the men around them, clubbing them brutally with his rifle, and bulled his way toward the doorway where Kaito was standing. With a vicious grin on his mug, the sniper lashed out at Kaito too, and, rather than get his face clubbed in, he dodged out of the way. Snake was out the door as soon as he had a chance.

Gritting his teeth in impatience and annoyance, Kaito forced himself to check on the groaning men nearby. They'd get Snake, and the next time he'd be better prepared to stand his ground. Or, at the very least, take Snake out from behind. Once he'd made sure everyone was relatively okay, Kaito slipped over to the window and slid it open. It was a work of seconds, like taking candy from a baby then returning it and making the baby smile, to wriggle out of it and use a tiny ledge a few feet below him.

Holding onto the window sill with the tips of his fingers, Kaito glanced down and back, judged it, breathed in once, then braced his legs and back flipped off. He landed with a great clang on the outside of the fire escape on the other side of the alley, and reached back immediately to grab the railing. It was easy enough to flip himself over said railing and onto the fire escape properly.

Down below, the door burst open and Snake exploded out, already running.


	84. Adaption

**Adaption**

**words: 254**

* * *

Kaito's breath left him in a hiss. He _would not_ let that slimy creep get away! He shoved away from the railing, and darted to the ladder which he half climbed, half jumped down. The jarring in his leg bones was completely negligible, really. He'd felt worse.

Ahead of him he could see Snake's back, before he disappeared into the shadows, and around the edge of a building. Behind him, he could hear several members of the task force spilling out into the alley. "He went that way!" Kaito hollered, pitching his voice into an older man's gruff growl.

As they raced passed him, he couldn't help but think it was good to see them putting all their experience chasing him to good use. Nearby, one man had stopped and taken out a radio to report what was happening. Kaito used the chance to slip into a gap between buildings where he took a moment to check his equipment and tricks.

Smoke bombs? Check.

Card gun? Ready.

Knock out gas? Plenty.

Once he was assured of his readiness, he set out. The route he took, though, was slightly different from the one the officers had taken. If he knew anything about Snake, it was that his adaption of an escape attempt was likely to turn into a horror story. If Kaito, if _Kaitou Kid, _had anything to say about it, tonight's horror story would have a happy ending.

After all, that's what he did, wasn't it? Dealt in dreams, magic, and the impossible?


	85. Vision

**Vision**

**words: 356**

* * *

It was a vision of horror that greeted him when he arrived on the scene. Kaito stood in the gap between two buildings, a small cluster of task force officers before him, and took it all in.

Snake was trapped between groups of black dressed and helmeted officers, some with the large shields of riot squad. A small group of people stood between Snake, and one wall of shields. He could see Nakamori-keibu, easily. The man had added a bullet proof vest to his usual attire, and beside him...

Kaito could feel worry settle into him cold and fast, because Shinichi was standing right beside the Keibu, though he had changed into the same protective gear as the rest of the riot squad. He even had a helmet clutched beneath one arm. There was a headset on his head, and, as Kaito listened to Shinichi speak, he realized it must be a negotiator coaching him on what to say. There probably hadn't been time to get one out here, and this was their best solution.

Dragging his gaze away from Shinichi, he took in the situation with Snake. The man had captured an unlucky young woman, and was holding her with a pistol to her head. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, while her hands gripped at Snake's arm where it was wrapped around her throat. She was, however, otherwise silent.

Another quick glance around showed a group of other people, who appeared to be her friends, looking terrified as they waited behind the police.

"You don't seem to get it do you?" Snake's voice snarled. "I'm the one with the gun here, so either you let me go, or I'll put a bullet in her brains!"

"If you kill her, you won't have a hostage any longer," Shinichi replied calmly, but his eyes, for a moment, weren't on Snake at all. Kaito watched him glance around the edges of the crowd, wanted to demand what he was _doing_ taking his attention off the bastard, then Shinichi's eyes landed on him, and he understood.

Kaito nodded faintly, and Shinichi turned back to Snake.


	86. Censor

**Censor**

**words: 302**

* * *

It seemed, Kaito thought, that it would be up to Kid to censor this final act in Snake's play. It also occurred to him that the only thing keeping him from losing his tenuous grip on his sanity was the fact that he had to see this through. If they thought he was insane before, they had no idea how bad he'd be if his fraying idea of sanity snapped now. Still, with a sort of determination he slipped between the officers around him, until he was nearly at the front of the group. Then, taking a breath, he pitched his voice to make sure they couldn't figure out where it was coming from, "At this again, Snake? Tsk, tsk, when will you ever learn? Just turn yourself in already!"

The result was just as he'd expected. Snake violently whipped his head around, searching madly for him. The police, perhaps in spite of themselves, did as well. Most of them looked up, something he found almost funny. It was nice to know that they were starting to learn, at least.

Kaito used the distraction to toss a smoke bomb out a few feet, then slipped forward into it. As always, it was easy to change costumes, and as the smoke began to dissipate Kaitou Kid was revealed: Standing there in all his white clad glory, with his cape caught around his arm and pulled up to partially cover his face.

The dramatic entrance, as always, made adrenaline spike through his veins. Snake, shoved the woman he'd held forward, and seemed to totally forget about her in his presence. Kaito barely gave her a thought as she stumbled, sobbing, to Shinichi and Nakamori-keibu.

He knew better than to take his mind off Snake, particularly with a gun aimed at him to kill.


	87. Touch

**Touch**

**words: 269**

* * *

"I should have _known_ you were behind this," the unstable man snarled. "Why won't you just die already?"

"Well, they do call me a phantom thief," Kaito taunted as he moved slowly to the side. He didn't want the police behind him if Snake opened fire. It just wouldn't do for them to get hurt in the crossfire.

His hand, hidden in the folds of his cape held his card gun, the cape itself was being wielded as if he were in a bullfight, or maybe it could protect him. The slightly weighty touch of the fabric against his arm was almost comforting.

Kaito hated staring down the barrel of a gun.

It was kind of eerie, in a way, to know Nakamori was right there, and wasn't yelling at him to surrender.

"Kid," Shinichi's voice called. "Get out of the way, and let us take care of this."

It should have warmed him that Shinichi would dare to show he cared that much about him, about a thief, in public, but all it did was remind Kaito of the dangerous situation they were in.

Then the world exploded into sound and motion as Snake shot at him. Pain screamed through his nerves, clawing all over his arm as he ducked and rolled. Kaito came back up on one knee, easily tossing his card gun to his other hand, brought the weapon up, and fired. The card pinged off Snake's gun, but the bastard kept a tight hold on it, apparently well aware of his tactics by now. Damn him for finally learning something!


	88. Short

**Short**

**words: 281**

* * *

His every breath was coming short from pain, and Kaito could feel the warm slick feeling of his own blood sliding down his arm. It was starting to seep through the white of his suit as well, but he didn't dare think about it. Snake's bellow of surprised pain caught him as off guard as it probably had everyone else.

Kaito squinted through the pain, and decided he probably shouldn't have been surprised to see the irate look on Shinichi's face. Apparently his wonderful, stupid, stubborn idiot of a boyfriend had just kicked that nice little helmet they'd given him at Snake and scored a hit in the man's back. Kaito figured he had probably been aiming for his head, but Snake had turned to track him, and thrown things off.

Snake looked winded, but apparently whatever was left of his mind had fled. The pain didn't seem to be registering to him as he turned, half wild, toward Shinichi. The only thing Kaito could think was that _Snake_ was pointing a _gun_ at _Shinichi. _

Nothing else mattered at that point, and Kaito was moving before he'd even made a conscious decision to do so. He jumped, still several feet away, and reached out. In one hand he held a small capsule of knock out gas, along with a smoke bomb. As his arms wrapped around Snake's thick neck, he inhaled deeply and held his breath, then dropped both the smoke bomb and activated the knock out gas.

He made sure Snake dropped, then scattered several more smoke bombs so that he could make his escape.

He staggered off, clutching at his upper arm, and thinking only of one thing: Safety.


	89. Sound

**Sound**

**words: 322**

* * *

In truth, he probably should have gone to Jii, or maybe bluffed his way into a hospital. Even gone home to his mother, but apparently his mind had automatically decided that safety equated to Shinichi. The next thing Kaito knew, he'd found himself sitting on the bottom step of the stair case in the foyer of Kudou Manor.

That, or he was just completely out of his mind.

He _had_ managed to stop the bleeding somewhat, but this Kid suit was _definitely _down for the count. It looked like he'd smeared blood on the hardwood too. Hopefully Shinichi wouldn't be too upset about that.

Kaito had no idea how long he was sitting there before the front door opened, and Shinichi stepped in, looking like he'd run a marathon. The detective tensed, then made a little sound that Kaito couldn't identify as annoyed or distressed. It might have been a combination of both. The next thing he knew, though, Shinichi was crouched in front of him, and was prying his blood soaked, white gloved fingers from their death grip on his upper arm.

With a grimace he relented, and allowed Shinichi to peel off the bloodstained suit coat, which he set aside with great care, then pulled open the dark blue shirt beneath.

"Moron," Shinichi hissed. "What are you even _doing_ here?"

"I don't know," Kaito admitted truthfully, absently letting his head rest on Shinichi's shoulder. "It seemed like a great idea at the time."

Shinichi snorted disgustedly, but his fingers were gentle as he prodded the wound. "This is going to need stitches."

"I can't exactly waltz into a hospital, Shinichi."

"I know." Then he shoved him back slightly, and Kaito whined in protest. He'd been comfortable, damn it, even if Shinichi's shoulder was a bit boney. "Wait here."

Then he walked right back out the door before Kaito could say a word.


	90. Heat

**Heat**

**words: 293**

* * *

It wasn't long before Shinichi was back, stepping through the door he hadn't even bothered to close in his haste. Kaito tensed when he heard another voice speaking. "Kudou, I don't know why you're dragging me out of bed at this hour but, it... better be... important..."

The little girl stared at him wide eyed, and Kaito stared back. Then she turned around, and craned her head back to glare at Shinichi. There wasn't really any heat in it, though. "You woke me up to take care of your boyfriend?" she asked flatly.

"You know as well as I do that I can't take him anywhere else, and the last time you tried to teach me to do stitches you told me to get lost," Shinichi retorted, a hint of a petulant whine sliding into his voice.

"Fine, but you _owe_ me, Kudou. I was looking at these magazines the other day..."

"I'll take you shopping," he promised grudgingly. It sounded like it was physically painful to agree. "Now, could you _please?_"

"Yes, alright." The little girl, who Kaito realized was the Haibara girl he'd seen from time to time, walked over to him, Shinichi trailing behind her. "Come on, let's get you into the bathroom so I can see what I'm doing, Kaitou Kid-san." He was glad she had a plan, because Kaito was just feeling lost.

It was only as Shinichi was forcing him to his feet that he realized she'd referred to him as both Kid, and Shinichi's boyfriend. Shinichi must have felt him tense, because he murmured into his ear, "Don't worry about Haibara, she's not going to tell anyone about you."

Kaito made a mental note to ask later.


	91. Puff

**Puff**

**words: 217**

* * *

"Ow! Can't you be more careful?!" Kaito yelped, shying away from the evil midget with the needle.

"Stop complaining, Kuroba-kun."

"Shinichi, your little friend is _hurting_ me!"

"Stop whining, Kaito."

"You could at least come hold my hand or something."

"Yes, hold his hand, Kudou-kun."

"OUCH! Shinichi!" Kaito's scandalized voice squeaked. "Did you just _poke_ my new stitches?!"

"I'm going to go to bed. You don't need to show me out, Kudou-kun."

"Goodnight, Haibara-chan."

Kaito sat, looking like a wounded and very sad puppy long after Haibara had left. Finally, Shinichi offered, "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

Watching Shinichi squirm nervously to ask that question, Kaito decided, made up for the earlier pain. "If you don't mind..."

He had a feeling that neither of them really wanted to be separated right then, if only to assuage the fear and worry from earlier. A short trip later, and they both collapsed more or less fully clothed into Shinichi's bed. Too tired for anything other than getting comfortable so that Kaito's arm wasn't pressed into the mattress.

The soft puff of Shinichi's sleep evened breathing against his shoulder was the last thing Kaito felt as he drifted off to into an exhausted, but content, sleep.


	92. Lethargy

**Lethargy**

**words: 238**

* * *

Shinichi woke to the sort of lethargy that told him he'd been up too late last night to be awake yet. He groaned slightly, and shoved himself upright all the same. Kaito was awake, and watching him through hooded eyes. Shinichi wondered how long he'd been awake. While he watched, the thief's violet eyes fluttered closed again, and he seemed perfectly content to continue to doze.

A glance at the bedside table showed that he'd apparently been awake long enough to slip off and retrieve the pain killers from the bathroom and take some, if the half empty glass was anything to go by. It also looked like he'd cleaned up already, and where the hell he'd gotten the change of clothes... Shinichi squinted.

"Did you steal some of my clothes?"

"Mhm~" Kaito hummed.

He thought about complaining, then decided he didn't care, and instead climbed over Kaito. "Just make yourself at home," he muttered. There was none of the vitriol he could have summoned in his voice.

"I am."

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi wandered off to take a shower himself. Maybe it would wake him up a little more so he could decide how to deal with the idiot. He was faintly annoyed that he couldn't even summon annoyance in his own mind. But, then, maybe he shouldn't be.

The cold clutch of terror from the night before still hadn't really left him.


	93. Tight

**Tight**

**words: 322**

* * *

When Shinichi returned, Kaito opened his eyes again and watched him hesitate for a moment before walking slowly over toward him. By the time he was standing right beside the bed, Kaito had his eyes open all the way and was regarding him quietly. He could see his own fears and worries reflected right back at him in Shinichi's troubled gaze.

On a whim, he reached out, grabbed Shinichi's wrist, and tugged. Shinichi immediately brought his knee up to brace on the mattress and steady himself. "Kaito, what the–"

Kaito sat up slightly, resting his weight on his one elbow, then pulled Shinichi into a kiss to shut him up. It was long, and lazy, and less about kissing and more about what neither of them felt the need to actually say. By the time they parted he had sunk back into the yielding grip of the bed, and Shinichi was hovering over him. "I called my mother and told her I'd be home tomorrow."

Shinichi flushed at the implications, maybe of his words, or his gaze, or perhaps their positions. "You're hurt."

"I took pain killers."

"Are you really sure we should?"

Kaito looked away, eyes flicking over the contents of Shinichi's room. "If you don't want to, we won't."

They had all the time in the world, after all, except if they didn't. Last night had proven that.

A sharp exhale ghosted against his cheek, then Shinichi was kissing him, and it was the kind of kiss that made his skin feel hot and tight, because the feel of it had changed completely from their other kisses. This one was purposeful, and bright, and burning.

Kaito reached up and curled his arm around Shinichi's shoulders to pull him closer. Somehow, he just wanted affirmation of Shinichi there, and alive, and warm... and who could blame him if this felt a little like a dream?


	94. Sore

**Sore**

**words: 273**

* * *

The day passed lazily, and Kaito spent most of it lounging around in a sort of sleepy serenity he hadn't felt for awhile. It might have been the drugs, but he liked to think that it was from knowing that Snake was safe behind bars, and would soon be tried for his crimes, including the death of his father.

His arm was a bit sore, even through the pain killers, but for the most part the soreness he felt was the kind that came from overworking his body. He couldn't say he regretted it, though.

The day had served as something of a learning experience once they'd managed to drag themselves out of bed. Watching Shinichi go about his day, had been a source of amusement. The fact that if he whined just right he could get Shinichi to pay attention to him was an added bonus.

Really, the only problem he'd encountered was that he kept getting bored, but that was easy enough to alleviate.

"Princess?" he called. Now, where had he gotten too?

Sighing heavily, Kaito forced himself to get up and went in search of Shinichi. It didn't take long to locate him in the library, though he stood on the second floor.

"Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored."

"Read a book."

"Come and entertain me."

Finally, Shinichi turned and peered down at him. "_How?_"

He thought about saying something lecherous, then changed his mind. "I've got several packs of cards."

"If you try and con me into strip poker or something, you have to play Go Fish with me."

"Geh! _SHINICHI_!"


	95. Hiss

**Hiss**

**words: 387**

* * *

After they'd worn out all the card games they could think of (except for Go Fish), Shinichi pulled out an old chess set and set it up. Kaito was amusing himself by using an erratic strategy that seemed to have no rhyme or reason, a fact that seemed to be driving Shinichi insane.

He couldn't help but ask, "How did you even find out about my fear?"

"At your birthday," Shinichi replied promptly. "Your mother and Nakamori-chan cornered me before I left. They said it was an integral part in putting up with you."

Kaito could feel his own mouth hanging open in surprise. "I feel so betrayed!"

Shinichi snorted. "It serves you right for calling me princess all the time."

"No amount of those horrid things is going to make me stop that, Princess," he crooned. Absently Kaito knocked his king over, despite the fact that he'd been winning the game, and sauntered around the table to perch himself in Shinichi's lap. Leaning in close he scraped his teeth over a spot on Shinichi's neck he knew would make him hiss. "Because you're _my_ princess."

"Stupid thief," Shinichi muttered. But his hands were sliding up Kaito's back, so he didn't think he was objecting too much.

"Which reminds me," Kaito murmured into Shinichi's shoulder, one hand absently tugging the collar of his shirt aside to give him access. "How did you even find their nest?"

Shinichi was quiet for a long moment, and Kaito wondered if he would have to explain, then finally he said, "I put a tracking device on you the same time you put your little listening device on me. It's how I knew you were here last night as well."

Kaito jerked back in surprise, to be met by Shinichi's supremely smug look. "And I didn't even notice..."

"You were a little busy kissing me, and thinking I wasn't paying attention to what your hands were doing." As if to demonstrate Shinichi pressed one of his hands against the base of Kaito's spine to bring him closer, while the other gripped his hip.

Laughing jovially at the fact that he'd been out smarted that time, Kaito let it go and focused on the kiss Shinichi was pulling him into.


	96. Tip

**Tip**

**words: 254**

* * *

Home, Kaito thought, was decidedly boring after having had Shinichi at his mercy for a day or so. Though, there wasn't anything quite like having his mother fuss over him and the gash the bullet had left on his arm. Still, no Shinichi... Oh well, he'd be seeing him again in a few hours.

Shinichi had told him in no uncertain terms that if he had to suffer Haibara, so did Kaito as it was mostly Kaito's fault. Kaito, of course, thought this was patently unfair, but apparently he didn't have a say in the matter.

He had _just_ pulled his shirt off, intent on changing into something a bit more comfortable for the outing, when his door banged open.

"Kuroba-kun where have you–"

Kaito glanced over his shoulder at Hakuba, and quirked a brow. Apparently, the detective had been worried enough about him to forget his manners. "Tip," he murmured. "It's polite to knock first."

"What in the world happened to you?" Hakuba finally managed.

A slow grin spread across Kaito's face, knowing that Hakuba was taking in the marks, fading scratches and a few love bites, from his time with Shinichi, and he purred, "Oh, don't worry about it. He enjoyed it as much as I did."

There was nothing better than to leave Hakuba gaping wordlessly and a shade of red Kaito hadn't even seen Shinichi achieve. Which, to be honest, was saying something because Shinichi could blush with the best of them when flustered right.


	97. Profile

**Profile**

**words: 161**

* * *

Hakuba had for whatever reason decided to walk with him a ways. He didn't really mind the company, even if Hakuba was being quieter than usual. He seemed to be trying to wrap his brain around what Kaito had said still, which amused him to no end.

Finally, Hakuba paused and asked, "How did Kudou figure you out?"

Kaito shrugged carelessly. "I never asked, but I do know that the way he told me was amusing."

"And, how was that?"

He slanted a glance at Hakuba's profile, then smirked. Shaking back his sleeve a bit, Kaito held up his wrist to display the bracelet he was wearing: It was made out of lime green ducted tape. "He gave me a few rolls of this stuff for my birthday, then a few hints. I've got bright orange, and pink too."

"Oh dear lord."

Ignoring Hakuba, Kaito continued on his merry way, an evil grin on his face.


	98. Measure

**Measure**

**words: 207**

* * *

Kaito found Shinichi waiting for him, exactly where he'd been told he would be. Haibara was standing next him, looking small and impatient. Shinichi himself appeared to be enthralled with a small plastic puzzle game of sorts. Smothering a grin, Kaito sidled over. "How many have you found and solved so far?"

"Five, I think."

"Still plenty left then."

"I'm not surprised."

Haibara snorted softly. "Leave it up to a thief to give a detective a jacket laced with puzzles."

"He likes it, doesn't he?" Kaito replied drolly.

"Can we go now? As I recall the two of you owe me something."

Shinichi sighed heavily and stood up, "Of course, Satan spawn."

"I don't know why you think that insults me."

Kaito had a feeling that this was going to be amusing, if listening to these two sniping at each other were any indication.

"At least I measure more than four feet tall now. Ow! Did you just kick my shin?!"

"You shouldn't taunt short people," Haibara deadpanned in reply.

"She's got you there, Princess," Kaito said breezily as he wandered by Shinichi who was nursing a sore leg. "And I ought to know."


	99. Direct

**Direct**

**words: 135**

* * *

He'd been right, this was amusing as hell.

Kaito was pretty sure he hadn't seen anything more hysterical than watching Shinichi get bossed around by a tiny little girl.

"I want this."

"Why do you even need that?"

"Pain and suffering charge."

"Pain and... _What_?!"

"Your beau is annoying. Buy it for me."

He could even put up with being called annoying if he got to watch Haibara direct Shinichi to carry her bags. At least, he could until he was recruited too. Then he just hoped the day would end soon.

Kaito had never thought such a small girl could buy so much, though he figured she was just doing it out of spite. The look of long suffering on Shinichi's face made Kaito figure he knew it too.


	100. Adore

**Adore**

**words: 324**

* * *

Things had been quiet, peaceful even, since Snake had gone down. He should have been happy about this, and he was in a way, but mostly... Kaito was _bored._

As was his usual, he was at Shinichi's home, intent on bugging the only person who seemed to be able to amuse him anymore. He hadn't touched his Kid stuff since that night, was sure that it was the end of Kid. He'd gone out with a bang, disappeared just as his mysterious persona demanded.

Kaito could admit he missed it a great deal.

"ShinichiShinichiShinichi."

Shinichi turned another page.

"ShinichiShinichiShinichi~"

His fingers tightened on his book.

"Princessssss."

"Kaito," Shinichi grated out. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to murder you in the face."

"But I'm so _bored," _he whined, making sure it was his best 'fix this! Pay attention to me!' whine.

Shinichi seemed about to snap at him, then paused. "You know," he said slowly. "Just because there's a logical reason Pandora shouldn't exist, doesn't mean that it doesn't. And, really, it wouldn't do for that to fall into the wrong hands, would it?"

It took a few seconds for what Shinichi meant to click, then Kaito lunged, and tackled him into the couch. "And that," he crowed. "Is why I adore you."

Then he kissed him until he couldn't think straight, and beyond.

It seemed Kaito had an answer to his question about whether or not he could live a normal life. Kaito really wasn't made for _normal_ anything, and that was just fine for the both of them.

Besides, it would get him out of Shinichi's hair while he plotted and planned, and, secretly, Kaito was pretty sure Shinichi had been getting bored too.

After all, what was left to do after you'd seduced the one you wanted, except to continue the best game of your lives?

* * *

**End of Fic Notes:** Holy crap it's been quite a ride on this series.

And, wow. Almost 500 reviews on this fic alone. ;____; I really just don't know what to say. Thank you all for reading, for your support, and for taking the time to review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

I know the main reaction is: NOOOO ITS OVER, and SEQUEL?

I'd say you're nuts, I just gave you two hundred drabbles, only you're not nuts. There's a high probability that you'll be seeing more Seduction in your alerts in the future, but I need to take a break from this universe and work on some other things for a while.

Until the next fic, whether it be Seduction or not,

WHM Koorii


End file.
